


Feral

by Chickzilla18



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Character Death, Child Abuse, Crossover, Dinosaurs, F/M, Government Experimentation, Government abuse, Island - Freeform, L can read minds, M/M, Mind Reading, My first crossover, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Stranded, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickzilla18/pseuds/Chickzilla18
Summary: The group started to slowly retreat farther and farther away from the carnivore that would surely have no trouble killing them all if they were found by it.The group of five hardly breathed as they kept their ears open and their eyes trained on the edge of the tree that protected them from the Troodon's view, ready to fight their way out of there it the dino turned the corner and saw them. It didn't look like they would need to though, because the footsteps of the dino were steadily getting quieter as the carnivore went in the other direction, away from where they were retreating.It was okay, they were still okay, things would still end up fine if they were quiet and stealthy.That's when a twig snapped from under Eran's foot.





	1. Reality

"Light!" The teenager's mother called from downstairs.

The sixteen-year-old honor student opened his reddish brown eyes from where he rested on his bed, textbooks and papers scattered in disarray around him on his white and black covers. His pencil remained where he left it, placed inside its sharpener on top of his almost completed assignment. Forgotten when Light let his exhaustion take over.

With a quick glance at the clock, he was relieved to see that he had only been knocked out for 10 minutes.

He sat up, quick to respond and exit his bedroom to the top of the stairs. "Yes, mom?"

"Could you come down here, sweetie? Your father wants a word with you." Her tone was stiff, and she gave him a nervous smile as the teen made his way down the stairs. He tried to read her expression to figure out what was wrong, but her eyes were downcast and gave away nothing useful.

That didn't comfort him much, he knew that was a warning. His mother may not have done much to stop his father's violent outbursts but she has always been good at giving him a heads up when she could.

Anxiety sat in a knot in his throat as he quietly passed her, hoping maybe this would be the day she came for his rescue.

He made his way over to his father, who was sitting in his personal recliner and stood in front of him. "Yes, father?" he kept his voice patient.

"Have you gotten your homework done?" His tone was smooth, but Light could see it in his father's eyes that one wrong move and he would get a nasty talk.

He nodded, "Yes, father." If he played it right, then maybe this talk wouldn't end ugly. Mr. Yagami looked as if he was irritated at something but Light had a suspicion that it wasn't directed at him at the moment. Maybe something happened at work.

"And your chores?"

Again Light responded with a polite yes.

Lights father nodded, still not looking directly at him.

"Your grade in calculus dropped from a 100 to a 98. Can you tell me why?" His voice grew slightly darker as if he was ready to throw punishment at Light any minute. His right pointer finger started tapping on the arm of his chair. Each tap felt like the seconds passing by; slow, and eerie, shoveling tension into the oxygen Light was breathing

This was the first test in this conversation. Say one wrong thing and it's all over, his father's rage was unpredictable.

"My teacher failed me on the last quiz because I didn't write out the equations, I did them all in my head."

Lights father's eyes glinted, and the teenager feared he said the wrong thing.

"You better practice those equations before you go to bed tonight," He pointed a stiff finger at the younger, "I want to see them in the morning before you go to school, and then you're going to talk to this teacher of yours about retaking this quiz and you are going to bring home your report card this Friday with all hundreds. Just like you always do, Son." He turned the TV back on and accepted his dinner from his wife. "No excuses, no exceptions. If I do not see 100's in all your classes, you're going to get it." he looked back up straight into his son's eyes, "and I think we both know that nobody in this house wants that."

He left that comment hanging between the people in the room. Letting his wife and son swallow the hidden threat down.

Light realized that today was Wednesday, so he had Thursday and till the end of Friday to get that grade back up, and the more he thought about how impossible and unreasonable his teacher could be, the more hope he lost. The hopelessness he felt weighed heavy in his stomach as he passed his mom to go back up the stairs. His legs were shaking as he climbed each step and he plopped down on his mattress when he made it back to his room.

That was the most uncomfortable three minutes he's had in days.

He took a moment on the bed to release some of the anxiety he felt, his father had just thoroughly threatened him.

A flashback to the Friday before flew across the back of his eyes. He was still trying to cover up the bruises his father left across his back.

At least he wasn't drunk today, he's more rational and capable of controlling his anger when he's sober.

Unlike last Friday when he came home. Light and his mother had just put the dishes away after dinner and were on their way to bed when Mr. Yagami came home. He got angry because his wife didn't put his dinner on the table, so he struck her across the face. Light, knowing his mother couldn't take the strength behind the violence as he could, got himself into trouble and his father turned his attention on him.

He got a royal beating after that while his mother ran upstairs crying.

It didn't last long, just a few minutes, but his father had got a few good hits on his son before he stormed out. Yelling about how nobody in this house appreciates. He kept raging how the only way to get a decent meal in this house as if he went out to buy it himself. His act of self-pity and anger was destructive to both himself and his family, but most of all, his son.

The father was okay with how he was destroying himself, he had long accepted, it didn't bother him much that he was killing himself from the inside. To him, there was no other path, and the path that everyone told him was there if he would just try to walk it, he thought was impossible for him to take. He thought he was too far gone. And maybe he was, it was hard to break a ten-year habit. It was amazing he hadn't killed himself.

No, he was too smart for that, too proud. He loved himself too much to ever commit suicide. Lights father had gone to a good school, gotten himself a great job working in the police force. It was a shame what he had done to himself, what he had been doing to himself.

Lights mother was a different story, she was soft, innocent. She was timid and scared all the time. Light came home from school sometimes to find her sitting in her room staring at the ceiling with a blank look on her face. She looked dead, the life was gone from her body. Her eyes showed her spirit was broken like she was ready for the good lord to take her right there on her bed.

Light feared for her, he knew her depression would try to snuff her out one day. She had to have gone to 10 different doctors in the past, trying to find help for herself and her husband. But Light feared she may be losing hope.

Light, however, he wasn't ready to die, or that's what he told himself. He knew with the grades and the smarts he had, he could really get somewhere in life. All he had to do was make it to 18 and he wouldn't have to ever see his father again. He could possibly take his mother with him, and he'd at least still have her. The best thing his father had ever done for him, and lately the only thing he does right as a father, made absolutely certain that Light was doing phenomenal in school, keeping him at the top of his class with the best grades and with a plan for college.

Light was a senior, and the year was almost over. Yes, 16 and a senior; he skipped two grades, and he took great pride in that fact. His father could say whatever he wanted about him, that he was full of shit, or that he was worthless, or his favorite; a pathetic waste of life, but he could never say that Light was stupid. He would never say that to him unless he was so blind with rage he wasn't thinking clearly and reaching for things to hurt him with. But Light knew he wasn't stupid, his mother knew, and his father knew.

However, just like his mother and father, he struggled with a deep, deep depression. He felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. And he did. Between taking his father's rage almost every day, keeping his mother safe and as far away from suicide as he could get her, and keeping up with his grades with the promise of harsh treatment if they ever fell below his father's expectations.

He felt like he was walking a tight rope, trying to hold his balance, struggling not to fall. Screaming at the top of his lungs for someone to help him but always having to hide the demons he bared on his shoulders.

It was too much for a young boy like him, but he took it.

Just one more year, and he'd be done with high school and could emancipate himself, then he was free.

He's lasted this long, surely he could make it.

He'd be okay, his mother would be okay, he would make it through school and he'd eventually find his own place.

Light opened his eyes and breathed. Turning to his forgotten homework, he was glad he became such a good liar. His father would have been even more upset if he found out he had fallen asleep while doing homework.

He picked up one of his practice assignments in calculus, examining the equations. They were too easy, he liked it better when he did it in his head, and it saved time. It couldn't be helped; his father said he wanted to see these finished before he goes to school tomorrow. He looked at the clock.

10:59 pm.

He could get these done and not jack up his sleep schedule if he wrote quick enough.

He picked up his pencil and finished sharpening it, starting in on his equations.

It took him about 20 minutes to finish all 24 problems.


	2. Beat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light's going to be a dumbass in this chapter so prepare yourself.

It was 2 o'clock in the morning, and Light painfully made his way passed building after building. Looking for a place that was open that would be safe.

He ached all over from the beating, sharp pains and stiff muscles reminding him what had just happened in his house. He wished he could say he couldn't believe his father, but that would be a lie. Mr. Yagami had always done rash things for the funniest of reasons.

_Flashback *_

_Light Yagami put the key in the socket of his house. The minute he stepped into his yard he got that low gut feeling something was about to happen, it churned in his stomach, burned his fingertips and made the back of his head itch. He just knew something would happen when he got into the house and a nagging voice in the back of his head told him he wouldn't like it one bit._

_He turned the key and opened the door._

_The first thing he noticed was the cleanliness. The smell of bleach burned his nostrils when he walked into the empty hallway. And he meant empty in the most advanced form. The stains on the walls were gone, the furniture was gone, and the tiles were whiter than he'd ever seen them. He didn't even know that the tinted grey they used to have wasn't the actual color of the tiles._

_He hummed, his mother must have done this. His father was too busy at work to even pick up a mop and he was positive that he himself hadn't done it._

_He took off his street shoes and went into the den. The house was quiet. Too quiet. It was never this quiet and he almost couldn't stand the silence._

_He still didn't feel right as he put his book bag down on the couch. Going to the kitchen to grab himself a snack before he went upstairs to do his homework._

_He opened the fridge and grabbed a Japanese soda from the back. He wished he could have a beer but he wasn't old enough and he promised his father he wouldn't drink any without him._

_Popping the cap and finding pleasure in the snap and hiss from the fresh drink, he took a few long thirst gulps before closing the fridge._

_What he wasn't prepared for however when he turned around, was for his father to be standing right behind him._

_First Light choked on the soda in his mouth, but then he spits it out._

_All over his father._

_You would think this would be a humorous situation, father sneaking up on son only to get soda in his eyes and face. It served him right really, sneaking up on a defenseless child looking like a creep in a mall._

_His father didn't think it so funny, however. As he gave Light the ugliest death glare._

_His hands were around his neck a minute later._

_Flashback end *_

Finally, he came across a bakery its sign looked cheap and some of the lights wouldn't turn on. It had a bit of tasteful graffiti and it was mostly windows.

Light swallowed down his pain and put on a poker face as he stepped through the glass door and went straight for the bathroom.

It was a private bathroom, and he was grateful that nobody else would see him. He locked the door then went to the sink, checking himself in the mirror.

He looked as normal as he usually does, being pale and thin was something he's long gotten used to. He brushed his fingers through his hair and flattened down the mess his father made from yanking it.

Doing one more once over, he deemed himself worthy of walking out the bathroom and he quietly did so, ignoring the man waiting for his turn outside the door.

He looked around, the bakery was warm against the November chill, and it smelt of coffee and pumpkin. The lights were dim, reminding him of a bar or a club.

He found a chair and sat, passing by a funny looking man in a white long sleeve shirt with blue jeans. He had messy black hair and his skin was as white as his shirt.

The raven was sitting awkwardly, with his knees to his chest and his feet on the edge of his seat while he shoveled spoonful after spoonful of sugar into his coffee.

Light sat in the table in front of the man, in the seat facing him.

Popping his neck he sighed, the pain would go away in a few days. He would probably be beaten up again for leaving the house as he did, but he couldn't care less right now. He needed a break, he needed to get out of there or he would have completely lost his mind.

He pulled out his phone and went on wattpad, trying to lose himself in the words of undiscovered writers.

He knew before he zoned out into his own thoughts that no amount of good writing was going to distract him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and grunted, trying to let go of the pain he felt all over his body. He had long since caught his breath from being winded, but nausea he felt from being kicked in the gut by his father wasn't so easy to get over that quick. His father was strong, and he had a temper.

"Hello, can I get you anything?" A dark-haired female with a slight face and blue eyes asked him, holding a pad.

Light looked up at her before patting around his pockets, realizing he had forgotten his wallet at home.

"Uh, do you mind if I just sit here for a bit?" he asked hopefully, trying to convey as best he could how desperately he needed to just sit for a while.

She didn't take it, as soon as he asked her face grew less than friendly. "Yes sir, I'm afraid I do mind. You can't hold up this table and not buy anything. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

His face fell. He knew it wasn't right to hold up a table and not buy anything, this waitress probably relied on her tips. But he couldn't help but be irritated that there were plenty of other empty chairs for people to sit at, and there wasn't even a line. The place was practically empty.

"'Hold up the table?' there's nobody here but you me, and that gentleman over there." he motioned towards the raven in front of him. he got a glance at his face for the first time and he had to do a double take. He was strange looking, but... oddly appealing. And he was looking at Light with deep black pools framed by long eyelashes.

The waitress didn't like his smartass remark. "I don't want trouble sir; If you're not buying anything, I'm going to ask you to leave one more time." Her eyes were cold, and Light had to wonder who shit in her sandwich this morning.

Lights eyebrow twitched, but he wasn't about to cause a problem by arguing with a dumbass. He rolled his eyes and got up. "Whatever." Was all he muttered before he started leaving.

"Wait a minute." He was stopped by a soft male voice. It was deep, but it was young. Light turned and realized that it had been the raven who spoke. "Come sit with me." he invited.

Normally light wouldn't just come when a stranger beckoned him this way, but the look of outrage on the waitresses face was what had him smirking. He was now invited by a paying customer, so it didn't matter if light paid for anything or not.

The waitress was fuming as he sat in the seat across from the strange man.

The raven was turning his spoon in his coffee, still staring at Light.

"Can I get anything for your guest Mr. Lawliet?" The waitress growled out, pen and notepad at the ready.

"Do you drink coffee?" Mr. Lawliet's soft lips barely moved as he spoke.

Light's victorious smile broke as he looked at the man in front of him, despite the warmth of the bakery, Light still felt chilled to the bone and the idea of a nice hot cup of coffee gave him chills. However, "uh, I do but don't worry about it," he was uncomfortable with anyone buying him stuff, he had no way of repaying this man, it seemed rude. But Light hadn't even finished his sentence before Mr. Lawliet flipped over one of the provided coffee cups.

"Pour the man some coffee please." His voice was commanding but gentle and somehow still respectful.

The waitress huffed and poured the coffee before stomping away, nose up in the air.

She clearly didn't like Light for some reason, but he didn't know why, didn't remember her or recognize her at all. Perhaps she was just another of those spoiled brats that ran all over his school.

Light sighed and picked up his coffee, savoring the rich smell before taking a tiny sip.

He hated coffee without cream or sugar, but he really needed the heat of the cup in his system right at that moment. He hadn't realized how much he needed it till it was right there in front of him. The coffee was rich and bitter, but the heat ran down his throat and he moaned at the warmth it gave from the inside out. Once he got a couple of good gulps down, he hummed and put the cup down. He reached for the cream and the sugar, putting a reasonable amount in the cup.

"Thank you," he said to the person in front of him. Light looked up, noticing Mr. Lawliet was watching him with a blank expression. That expression hadn't changed since the first time he looked at him. It was like it was glued to his face and he wasn't physically able to change it.

The stranger looked young, not much older than him. Though he was slim, he was a tiny bit bigger than Light. He looked healthy enough weight wise, but his skin was white as if it had never seen the sun. He had dark circles underneath strikingly beautiful black eyes. His hair made him look emo, but a quick check of the wrists let Light know he wasn't a cutter.

His face was slim, but not so slim that he looked female. He also held his cup funny, fingers holding the rim instead of the handle as he drank. He had so many creamers in the cup that the coffee was a pale tan, and with how much sugar he had watched the older put in earlier he was positive that it was sickly sweet.

Well, he seemed to be enjoying it so he couldn't really judge or say anything, it's just how he likes it. Light almost laughed, thinking it adorable for some reason. Probably because the coffee choice suits him so well, from what he's seen so far with the raven's salty attitude with the disrespectful waitress and the way he sat, the raven was sort of childish.

It's okay though, Light had to admit that he could be childish too at times, his overly competitive attitude and hatred for losing for instance.

Light got distracted from his thoughts when the raven's tongue poked out to lick the coffee off his lips. It was pale and pink and licked his soft lips slow. Light couldn't help but stare, his lips were pale, like the rest of the man's flawless skin and the way his tongue poked out to lick them made Light wonder what they tasted like.

He felt a kick to his foot, and Light realized one of the man's knees weren't to his chest. He looked up at the man's eyes, they were watching him.

"Hm?" Light regarded him with questioning eyes.

"You've been staring at me for the past three minutes. You wouldn't happen to have fallen for me so quickly." His face remained blank. But his voice was playful and borderline flirtatious.

Light blushed and looked down at his coffee, telling himself it was the heat from the cup that sent hot shivers down his spine. There was something about this guy that made Light... off.

He decided he wasn't going to be played with, "who could resist such a charming smile." Wonder what that would look like on him. Light thought deeply.

"Oh so it was my lips you were staring at huh?" the raven winked and Light blushed again, realizing for the first time that he had in fact been staring at his tempting lips before the conversation started. "You look good in red."

"Huh?" Light looked back up at the man in front of him. Once again shivering at the intense look he was giving him. What was it about this man that made him so bothered?

A pale white hand reached across the table and a warm thumb brushed against his right cheek. The look the man was giving him was hypnotic, and his touch was so soft and gentle, completely foreign to him after years of beatings being his only contact.

He didn't want it to stop.

The other man smirked, the action being so attractive that Light blushed yet again. "Yup, really good in red." The other man said.

He gave him one more brush under the eye with his thumb before pulling away.

"So what's your name?" Mr. Lawliet asked once he got back into his original position as if nothing had happened, continuing to sip his coffee.

Light didn't feel that it was so easy to recover if he wasn't attracted to this man before, he was thoroughly persuaded now.

"Light Yagami." He said, sipping his own coffee, "Yours?"

"You can just call me L," he asked the waitress to pour him some more coffee and he started putting more cream and sugar in once she left, ignoring the ugly looks she was giving the both of them.

"Does L stand for something?" he cupped his hands on his mug, soaking in the warmth it provided now that it wasn't blistering hot.

L shook his head, "It's just L."

Light accepted this, L was an interesting name. Very unique and suited him well. "Okay L, I haven't seen you around, you live around here?"

L nodded, "Yes, I just prefer not to come out in the day due to being photophobic, so you probably haven't seen me," he sipped his coffee, "This is also the one place that I like to be beside my own apartment, because the lights are dim and they don't irritate my eyes."

Light hummed, that was very interesting. No wonder this man was so pale, he really hasn't seen the sun. He wondered how long it had been.

"I'm 18 now so it's been a good 10 or so years since I've actually spent the day in the sun," he answered as if he could read his mind and know what he was asking.

"Do you go to school around here?" Light asked.

L shook his head, "I graduated high school and college already. I have no more use for my private tutors."

Lights eyes widened, but he looked down at his phone when it rang.

Picking it out of his pocket he saw that this father texted him,

"Light Yagami when you get back home you are in so much trouble. Who do you think you are running out of the house like you own the place? You are going to get the beating of the lifetime, one so bad you will wish you were dead. Where the hell are you? I'll come and strangle you right now!"

Light didn't bother reading the rest of the message, he just put it back in his pocket and ignored the anxiety creeping back up into the front of his mind.

He looked back up at L, "Sorry message from the school."

L had his thumb up to his bottom lip, staring at Light with a strange expression. "It's alright," Light wished he could read the look that L was giving him. "Tell me Light, what are you doing here at 2 in the morning?"

The younger laughed nervously, "I confess I like to sneak out sometimes to clear my head. I don't get that much time to myself with the school that I go to." He hoped the lie was believable; he was still a little affected from the strongly worded text his father sent him. He was scared stiff, his father always did well to his threats. He would probably be waiting for him to come home and then he'd get it, for the second time this day.

He felt his phone vibrate again. And then again. And again.

Light pulled it out and paled at the number of threats and missed calls. He looked up at L, who was still staring at him with the same unreadable expression. Light didn't know what to make of it, but those eyes seemed... harmless. Safe.

He put his phone on silent and turned it off, shoving it back in his pocket. He needed to spend some more time with this man, he made him forget his problems better than anyone he's ever known. He could almost feel like there wasn't a problem at all, that no matter what everything was gonna be alright. That was a new type of euphoria that he hasn't felt since he was 7.

And he wasn't ready for it to ever end.

He picked up his spoon and started stirring his freshened coffee once the waitress walked away.

He wasn't even sure if he wanted to go home tonight. He'd stay on the street if he had to, it was warm enough anyways and he would be away from his father for one more day.

_Stay with L tonight_.

Light dropped his spoon when he heard the thought. It was foreign, and it sounded different than his own. If he didn't know any better, he would have said that it sounded like L was talking into his head. But that was impossible.

However, the thought of staying with L for the night sounded like a good plan. It was strange, wanting to sleep in the same room at someone he had just met, but for some reason, the thought of staying with L wasn't scary at all.

Maybe he was just hit suicidal and has no sense of self-preservation.

"Do you wanna go back to my place?" L asked suddenly, tapping his foot against Lights again.

Lights eyes widened, "That's a bold question to ask someone you just met."

L shrugged, "You seem innocent enough, and I have enough money in my pocket to buy everything in my apartment 10 times over so it wouldn't matter to me if you stole anything." He finished off his coffee, "besides, I wouldn't feel right letting you walk home this early in the morning, especially at this part of town."

_Go home with him._

It was as if L was speaking to him without moving his lips.

"You have your own place?" Light couldn't believe he was actually considering going home with this stranger. Light was no idiot, this tension that he is feeling between them is definitely sexual. He knew that going home with this man meant something was going to happen. He wasn't even sure if he was ready for it!

But...

It was so rebellious, so forbidden. So unlike him to commit such a scandalous act so deliberately.

It sounded like fun.

"Just two blocks from here, I'm afraid I don't have a couch though, and one bed." His eyes flickered with playfulness. He didn't seem at all sorry, however.

Light couldn't help but be excited with the information, a thrill spreading threw him at the idea of doing something so dangerous.

"If you're okay with that, I wouldn't mind you spending the night there with me."


	3. SMut

Light finished off his coffee, feeling tired. Normally he wouldn't be so happy to go home with a stranger but he wasn't ready to go home. And he supposed it was better than sleeping behind a dumpster.

He nodded. He'd let himself do this, what's the worst that could happen, murder? He was already dead inside.

L wasn't lying when he said that his apartment was a couple blocks away. They made it there with just a five-minute walk.

The elevator was quick enough and Light was grateful that they had made it into L's apartment without bumping into anyone he knew from school; that could have been hazardous.

L's apartment was big enough, there was space for one person. The kitchen was clean and almost looked like it hadn't been used at all, but he could hear the refrigerator humming letting him know the other male at least had food in his home.

The living room only had one chair and a coffee table, it was a rolling chair but it looked comfortable. There was one TV, off at the moment but it looked old, Light doubted that he would be seeing quality TV with it. It didn't have a CD player or an Xbox or anything, just a remote on the coffee table in front of the chair. The walls were clean, painted a soft grey with no paintings or family pictures at all. The chair, the TV and the coffee table were the only things in the room.

"If you're tired, the bedroom is down the hall, and the bathroom door is open so I'm sure you will see it on the way." L was saying as Light looked down the hall to see three doors. As the raven said, he could clearly see where the bathroom was, and right next to it on the farther side was probably the bedroom. The only other door was a thin one that must have been a closet or something, but the strange thing about the door was that there was a padlock on the handle. Why he would need to lock a closet door was beyond Light, but he wouldn't dare question the man's privacy.

"I'm going to stay up and have some cake if you want some." He walked into his kitchen, back slouched over with his hands in his pockets.

Light shrugged, "If you don't mind me joining you, I'm not really that tired right now." He wasn't ready to go to sleep this soon after getting the shit beat out of him; he was sure to have nightmares.

"I don't mind at all," L said softly as he placed a slice of cake in front of Light. It was a strawberry cake with chocolate icing and raspberries on top.

Light hadn't had a cake this fancy in... well ever. Even back when his father wasn't abusive and his mother was happy, they never liked him eating sweets. And when they crashed, they never made the time or effort to give him such treats.

Light picked up his fork, a small classy thing with three spikes and took his first bite.

The chocolate was rich, and the raspberry exploded in his mouth, making it water and drawing a small moan from him. He'd never had anything so delicious in his life.

"Thank you, L," he said pocking in for his second bite.

"Anything." The raven answered, picking up one of the raspberries with his fork and sticking it in his mouth. Light watched him, blushing. L had a small spot of chocolate on his bottom lip and he watched his tongue poke out to lick it off. He watched those lips take bite after bite of the sweet treat, taunting him. If he kissed me right now he would taste like chocolate and raspberry. He thought, growing hungry. He didn't know what was wrong with him, first, he goes into a stranger's home as if he'd known him for years and now here he was, wanting to be closer to him.

He couldn't help it, the man was mysterious. His eyes were warm, completely different from what Light expected to see in his dark eyes. They were so dark they were almost black, but with bold and long eyelashes against his porcelain white skin, they were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. The warmth in them contradicted their ice cold appearance, and Light guessed that was why they were so alluring to him.

He finished off his cake, putting the place and the fork in the sink and rinsing them off.

He was stopped by a soft hand grabbing his own. Light looked up and his heart somersaulted when he saw how close L was to him. The raven was watching him and was only a couple inches away. So close that he could feel the heat radiating off his body, could feel the warmth that he breathed across his ear, sending shivers down his spine. He could smell him when he was this close, like pine trees on a sunny day just after it rained. The smell itself was comforting, and he wouldn't mind smelling it for the rest of his life.

His warm white hand turned his face gently, and Lights vision went dark when hot lips pressed against his. His eyes shut as he turned his full attention to L, putting the dishes down and returning the kiss.

They separated with a small smack that made Light see stars, but L wasn't finished, he kissed him again adding more pressure. Gently parting his lips and making Light do the same. Their lips fit perfectly, moving together as if they were always meant to be there.

Light felt his heart beating loudly as L brushed his nails behind his ear and cupped the back of his head, clutching his brown hair. The action felt so good it drew a moan from Light and he sucked L's bottom lip, loving the taste of chocolate on his lips.

It seemed to spur the man on 'cause that's when the kiss became less gentle and more hungry, Light felt his tongue brush against his lip. They made loud smacking noises as L's tongue dipped in and out of Lights mouth, the younger loved every moment of it. The noises doing nothing but making him want more. L's readjusted his grip in Lights hair and he moaned into the raven's mouth.

_Love it when he does that_. He thought, sucking L's tongue. He loved kissing him in general, the slightest touch made him feel more alive than he had in years. He almost wanted to stay alive for as long as fate would let him, as long as he could have this forever. Forget his parents, forget the abuse, forget dreaming about death's now comforting embrace after years of torment. Forget it all, just stay like this, in L's arms forever. He hadn't felt this safe or –dare he say  _happy_ \- in so long, he never wanted it to end.

L suddenly became tender again, gently brushing his nails against the back of his head as he placed small kisses down his jaw towards his ear where he nipped at the lobe.

It was then that Light realized they had been moving. L was leading him down the hall as he put open mouth kisses on his neck, turning the door hand to his bedroom once they got close enough.

Light moaned at a particularly sensitive spot over his pulse.

L growled, "I love it when you moan for me." His voice was deeper and soft enough to be a whisper. And Light was embarrassed to feel his pants tighten as L lowered him backward on the bed, the black sheets cool under his heated skin.

L continued to nip and suck on Lights neck, pushing his shirt out of the way to gain more access.

Just take the stupid thing off. Light wined in his thoughts, feeling hot.

The raven sat him up and helped Light out of his shirt getting on the bed on top of him. Light pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around the older, unable to get enough of his lips. L put on of his knees between Lights legs and nudged them apart, getting fully between them.

L had to grip the back of his head and pull to get Light to unlatch from his lips, "Shhh, calm down. You'll get everything you want tonight."

Light felt it was impossible to calm down, not with L looking at him with eyes that were full of desire. He felt like if L didn't kiss him he'd go insane. He needed L to touch him, to kiss him, and he needed it more than he needed to breathe. He had no idea just kissing someone would feel this good; he's never kissed anyone in his entire life. He was 16, and this was his first kiss. With anyone.

Ever.

He had no regrets.

L smirked, covering Lights eyes with one of his warm hands. "Shhh." He whispered softly before light felt him kissing his neck again.

Lights hands were shaking as he clutched onto L's shirt, legs bending and unbending trying to do something but Light wasn't sure what. He couldn't think, especially not when L was licking and sucking over his embarrassingly fast pulse.

L started going farther down, making it obvious he was going for his chest, he made sure to keep Lights eyes covered. The younger knew why he was doing that but the lack of sight, though pleasurable, was frustrating; he wanted to watch what his partner was doing.

Light gasped when L sucked on a nipple, shivers running down his spine into his groin. He arched as L rolled the hard bud with his tongue, drawing out every sound he could get from the teenager.

Fuck that feels good. Light let out a whimper and begged silently, more. He picked up his legs and wrapped them around L's waist, forcibly pulling him closer. Light couldn't see, but he could defiantly feel the large lump in L's pants pressing against him, and he could hear the intake of breath he made at the contact.

Shit, he's big. The thought both scared and thrilled him, he wanted this man completely, more than he ever wanted anyone, and more than he ever will want anyone.

L was quick to recover, and he pulled his face up to Lights ear to whisper, "Shh, Light. You'll get this cock if you want it, and I can make you feel very good. But you have to take this a little slower, trust me."

Light almost found it humorous; he had absolutely no reason to trust this man, he just met him 2 hours ago. But here he was in his apartment, in his bed, half-naked under his hot body, trusting him. It scared him shitless, how deep he had already fallen for L, but it was also the best thing he'd ever felt or experienced. Nothing mattered as long as he could be with him.

L uncovered Lights eyes and smirked, kissing his lips again, making Light once again lose himself.

He moved lower, giving the other nipple the same treatment he gave the first and sucking it between his teeth before gently biting down making Light gasp in pleasure. He pinched the other one between his thumb and pointer, drawing another moan from the younger male.

Abandoning Lights nipples, L started kissing lower, making Light feel ticklish.

Light could feel L unbuttoning his pants and adrenaline rushed through his veins. Everything was screaming what L was about to do and he wanted it so badly he felt as if the desire was bleeding through his pores, mixing with the sweat on his skin. The sound of his zipper being undone was the loudest noise in the world, and the feel of a hot hand gripping his dick made him lean up on his elbows.

The sight of L staring up at him from between his bare legs, with his face so close to his crotch made him dizzy, especially when his hand started gently rubbing up and down his length. He started out slow, simply watching Lights reactions. Then he started going faster, spreading the pre-cum around his tip with his thumb, making Light's head fall back as an embarrassingly loud moan escaped his throat.

Fuck! Light's eyes fell to the back of his head. He's gonna make me cum. He could feel it creeping up, burning him, giving him the pleasure he'd only heard about. If he had known that touching his dick could feel this good, he would have been doing it long ago.

Just as he was about to fall and let his orgasm take over his senses, L stopped.

Light let out a frustrated groan and looked at the raven about to give him an angry glare but stopped with he saw the look of pure desire in L's eyes. He looked as if he was ready to eat him alive, and make Light enjoy it.

"Can't have you coming before the fun starts." When he thought that Light was calm enough to go on, he poked his tongue out and licked his length from the base to the tip. Light let out a soft moan and closed his eyes, preferring to just feel what L was doing to him.

He loved how the elder made him vibrate under his fingertips, made him crave every touch, every lick... every suck.

Light moaned again when he felt L take him in his mouth all the way. He could feel the tongue that he was growing to love _so much_ lick it way around his cock as L blew him.

He felt L poke his lips with two fingers and Light blushed, knowing what he was going to do with them. He accepted them into his mouth and rolled his tongue around them. They were long enough that Light had to work to put the two fingers entirely in his mouth, but once L thought they were wet enough, he slipped them out of Lights mouth and brought them down to prod at his ring.

Light jumped at the feeling of cold wet fingers circling the edges of his ass hole, though he couldn't say the feeling was unwelcomed.

As the first one dipped in, L sucked him hard, making Light forget about the discomfort almost entirely as he moaned, the finger was wet, and long, and slipped in and out of him carefully until L added a second finger. At first, Light thought there was pain, but it disappeared too fast for him to know for sure as the first wave of pleasure invaded him. Just the feel of this man's fingers inside him got light excited, it turned him on to watch them disappear and reappear so much that he couldn't even feel discomfort anymore. But the feel of L sucking his cock and fingering him so thoroughly had him fully on his back again, hips unable to stay still as they shifted and squirmed.

L took the hint and started fingering him a little rougher, curving his fingers upward and hitting the spot inside Light that made his back arch as he practically screamed.

"Fuck! L. Right there." he arched off the bed and moaned loud, squeezing his eyes shut. "Yes."

L smirked, pressing into his spot harder as he circled his tongue around the tip of lights cock, gently grazing it with his teeth. Light moaned L's name, soft, barely noticeable, almost unheard.

But L heard it. Clearly.

"That's right Light, moan for me," he added a third finger, this one dry as he reached for the drawer on the side of the bed with his other hand. His voice was a deep purr and it had Lights mind going foggy, he was completely incapable of registering information in his brain. The only thing clear to him was the pleasure, and the words spoken from L's lips.

"I'm gonna fuck you hard," L growled as he sat up on his knees removing his fingers from Light with one last brush against the special spot inside him.

Immediately feeling empty, Light once again sat up on his elbows and watched L.

The sexy man smirked at him with a predatory expression as he lifted his shirt off and started unbuttoning his pants.

He was teasing Light, obviously trying to get reactions from him, he seemed to think he could just fuck Light without losing his sense of focus himself.

Well, Light couldn't have that, as hot as it was that L was so damn good at being dominate, Light wasn't some chick that he could manipulate to get himself off.

Maybe another time, he'd allow himself to be dominated so completely, and act like the slut this man seemed to want. But not this time, not Lights first time.

Light got up on his knees in front of L and grabbed the zipper to the raven's pants, pulling it down. He hooked his thumb on the waistband and slid them down the man's hips.

L was resistant and refused to move when Light tried to take them off completely, staring at Light with fascinated and hungry eyes. It didn't matter to Light though, the effect would still be the same.

He took a breath and grabbed L's penis, a thrill shaking and burning him all the way to his toes at the sight of it. It was long and hard and Lights hands almost couldn't wrap around it completely.

L was big.

And it made his mouth water.

He'd never sucked a cock before, nor had he typically gone on porn. He hardly knew what he was doing when he started licking the tip, gripping the base firmly. But L stayed rock hard, so he had to have been doing something right.

Keeping the grip on the base, Light slowly took L as far into his mouth as he could. L was sweet, and tasted like strawberry somehow, probably just overate foods with strawberry but whatever the reason, Light loved it.

He was only able to take half of L into his mouth before he started gagging, so he started bobbing his head slowly, licking the tip with his tongue. The flavor made him dizzy as if the taste of this man was a drug that he couldn't get enough of.

"Relax your throat, you can take in more." L's voice was strained slightly as he ran his fingers into Lights hair.

Light immediately did as he was told, breathing through his nose as he slowly went farther down his length, he could feel the tip slipping farther into down his throat and the thrill of it made Light moan.

The vibration from Lights enjoyment was what set L off.

"Shit," he cursed as his grip on Lights hair tightened painfully, keeping his head where it was at. "Damn, you like my cock in your mouth, don't you?"

Light nodded, bobbing his head harder, loving the rough treatment, the sound of harsh breath and sucking noises being the only other response to the question.

L growled, his grip on Lights hair guiding the boy, forcing him to go farther down on his cock till it was almost all the way in his mouth. "Fuck, you like it when I yank your hair too, don't you."

Light just continued sucking, going faster, wanting more of that sweet flavor.

"I asked you a question, Light." He pulled his hair hard enough to free his cock from his mouth. "I expect you to answer me when I talk to you."

"Yes." Light wined, wanting L's dick back in his mouth.

L tightened his grip making Light moan again, closing his eyes at the pain. "Yes what?" he made Light look him in the eyes.

"Yes, L"

"Good boy," L smirked at him. "Now turn around." His eyes were hot as he stared into lights with the command.

Light did as he was told, feeling vulnerable without L right in front of him. But the feeling only made him hotter.

"Get on your hands and knees," L commanded firmly, pushing Light's head forward by the back of his neck.

Light placed the palms of his hands on the bed in front of L, lifting up his rear slowly. He felt so vulnerable being in this lewd position with his ass in full display for L, but Light loved being at L's mercy so completely like this.

L spanked him.

Light's eyes widened as pain and pleasure wracked through him, thighs tightening as he let out a scream.

"What do you say when I tell you to do something?" L was so calm about what he just did and what he was doing to Light.

"Yes! Yes, L. Fuck." Pleasure invaded every sense he had and he silently begged L would spank him again.

He did.

"Your ass isn't high enough, I want it all the way up."

"Yes L." Light moaned out clutching the blanket under him as his cock twitched and jerked, begging to be touched. He was so close, and L wasn't even inside him yet.

"Good boy." L said softly as he ran his hand gently over the red handprint that he left on Light's ass.

The feeling of gentle hands caressing him after being treated so rough made Light so frustrated he lifted his ass higher and begged the raven.

"Please L, just fuck me. Fuck me now."

"Oh?" L asked with an amused smile, and Light twitched when he felt a very wet finger slip inside of him. "You want me to fuck you?" the finger twisted and grazed the spot that Light loved so much, the boy let out a silent scream.

"Yes L. Fuck me Please. I need you inside me." he didn't care how demeaning it was to be this vulnerable in front of another person and beg so hard to be taken in such a way. He just wanted this man's cock inside him, fucking him until he left a permanent mark on Light making him his forever.

The finger left and Light felt a hard cock gently thrust against his own as a hand came to rub them together. "How much do you want my cock inside you?"

The feel of L's hot cock rubbing against his own neglected one left him incapable of much response, the only thing he could get out was a soft, "I need it, L."

That needy, whiny response seemed to be enough to get what he wanted because Light felt a very wet cock prod at his entrance.

Light held his breath as the tip slipped in, adrenaline rushing through him. The feel of something huge, long, and thick entering him slowly made his mouth drop open in a silent scream. Never had he felt so much pain, and pleasure at such degrees at the same time. He wanted to scream in pain and moan in ecstasy at the feel of L's dick tearing him open.

It hurt so bad but he loved it so much, he wanted the pain, it reminded him that this was real and it was happening. That the passion and the joy he was feeling wasn't fake or made up by his subconscious simply imitating what he'd always wished he'd feel one day. The pain grounded him, made him feel alive, powerful.

L was only half way in, he grunted as he pulled out slightly and froze only for Lights ass to squeeze him, pulling his dick back inside slowly.

L seemed to be trying to be gentle, he knew this was Lights first time, but that's not what Light wanted. And he made it clear by clenching and pushing back against L.

The raven hissed, "fuck your tight." He gripped Light's hips and thrust into him. "You're just like a kitten, so demanding." He was still being gentle, and that made the brunette growl as he clenched the sheets in his hands, shoving himself back harder when L pulled out.

"Harder." he hissed out roughly before grabbing a nearby pillow and clutching it to his chest, inhaling L's scent.

A hard spank had Light cursing again, head flying up and moaning in pleasure and pain.

"Don't tell your master what to do. I'll fuck you harder when I'm good and ready." His voice was deep, gruff, and filled with dominance. It made Light want to submit, sending thrills into his lower region.

"Don't make me have to punish you again, kitten." Thrust.

Light groaned at the feel of L thrusting into him at his slow pace. He was slower than a turtle.

Thrust.

Pleasure shot through his system when L's cock grazed something inside him that made his thighs shake and his knees week.

Fuck, and that was just him _grazing_ it.

L leaned down so that his chest was to Light's back, sucking on the curve of his ear before whispering seductively, "What do you say when Master speaks to you, Pet?"

No.

No _no no no no_.

He knew what L was getting at, he knew what he wanted him to say. He was too prideful to demean himself that way.

He wouldn't submit so easily.

Light pushed back as hard as he could, catching L off guard as he fell back with Light on top of him, cock still balls deep inside of him with Lights back to him. In this position, Light had to kran his neck to look into the eyes of a shocked raven-haired god. This position also pushed L's cock deliciously deeper inside him, it pushed him in so far he could feel his tip pressing against that beautiful spot inside him that made him crazy. He breathed in and out harshly, putting his hands on the older man's thighs and using them as leverage to start riding him at a fast pace, the lube making it easy for his cock to slip in and out of him.

He moaned, the constant stimulation to the spot inside him had him moaning in pleasure like a bitch getting fucked on a pole.

L's hands ran across his legs, feeling him. His soft palms were warm, and Light loved how they caressed his legs and hips. Light wouldn't doubt L being a possessive lover.

L's hands glided over his hips and up his back, massaging the tense muscles as Light rode him.

But L didn't allow Light to dominate him long, and he brought one hand up to wrap around Light's throat, squeezing hard enough to cut off the air. L pulled him back so he was forced to lay flat on the raven's chest.

The new position forced Lights legs to straighten out as he lost all control.

"What makes you think you can disobey me, naughty kitty?" He licked the nape of the boy's neck and thrust into him hard, using the bed as leverage.

Lights eyes rolled to the back of his head, the sound of L's pelvis slamming into his ass was the loudest noise in the room. He breathed hard as he tried to calm his nerves, he could feel his release coming. His fingertips burned, his head was foggy, his eyes couldn't stay open and his mouth opened in a silent scream. The pleasure was too great, he couldn't handle himself without any control or dominance. He felt vulnerable, overpowered like he wanted it to stop but he wanted to push himself on L harder at the same time.

It was getting really hot in the room, the hand around his neck made it hard to breathe. Sweat dripped down the side of his face as the temperature seemed to rise 10 degrees every second that his release got closer.

Until L stopped.

Light groaned in frustration as he was thrown forward onto the bed, face first on his hands and knees.

Before he could move an inch, trying to recover from his refused orgasm, L was on him; apparently not at all affected. Light turned his head and gave L a dirty look.

L smirked, climbing over Light so his body was blanketing the brunette. "Oh I'm sorry, were you about to cum?" L grabbed at Lights hands forcing them above his head where he used a long sock to tie them to the bedpost.

"Naughty kitty's don't get what they want, Light." He lined himself up at Lights entrance. "Now stop giving master that dirty look before he decides to blindfold you too."

Light could feel every inch of the man as he slowly put himself back inside him. He groaned and threw his head back, fighting a moan. Friction was a beautiful thing.

"What do you say when Master speaks to you, pet," he asked again after he was fully inside him. He stood up on his knees and slowly thrust into Light. Again, and again. Slower than childbirth.

Light felt tears burn his eyes at the burning in his stomach. He wouldn't say it.

"I won't fucking say it."

Thrust.

L put both hands on the boy's hips, eyeing his curves and the beauty of his skin. He watched his own cock disappear and reappear from Lights ass and it made him hotter than a dog in heat.

"That's too bad, I guess we're gonna be here a while, while I slowly fuck you."

Thrust.

"You will be surprised how long I can hold out, pet, I am fully prepared to torture you into submission."

_Thrust_.

Light hissed as that last thrust grazed that spot inside him, it felt like liquid fire spreading up and down his back and boiling in his toes. His eye clenched shut as his legs trembled.

_Shit and that was just grazing it..._ He thought. His release was there. Teasing him. Close but far. He was teetering off the edge already and they'd barely started.

He wanted it so badly, he'd never felt like this before, he'd never cum before or felt that sort of release in any way in his life.

_**Thrust**_.

Light buried his face in one of the pillows, trying to stick his ass out farther, get L to go faster. He was teasing him with slow thrusts, purposely avoiding his prostate 95 percent of the time and torturing him with the last 5 percent.

It was clear L wasn't going to budge. He wanted Light to beg for it, and he wasn't going to allow release until he begged.

He wasn't sure he could hold on to pride much longer.

"Come on, kitten." Nails clawed their way down the length of his back, the pain adding new thrill down to the brunette's groin.

His penis was bulging and red, dripping with precum. If he could just touch it...

**_Thrust_**.

Light clenched his ass as he whimpered, yanking on the sock restraining his hands.

L laughed as he held still, watching as the younger pushed his ass farther back, making up for the inches that were not inside of him when L paused. "Your an adorable pet. Tell me, kitten."

L leaned down close to his ear, hot breath enticing a small breathy noise from Light.

"Will you be a good boy for me?"

Light took a few noisy, shaky breaths, the wood from the bedpost creaked in protest to his yanking.

L sneaked a hand up from Light's hips, gliding a path from the curve of the boy's ass to his chest where he pinched a nipple between his thumb and finger.

_Thrust._

A particularly good hit to his prostate had Light seeing stars, and he gave up.

"Yes." He said, exposing his neck for the man who started nibbling on his ear.

"Yes what, sweet boy?" He gave his nipple a good pinch before biting lightly on his shoulder.

"Yes, master."

L smiled, loving that he got such a prideful creature to submit to him. He hummed in approval. "Good boy." He gave the boy an appreciative suck on his shoulder, leaving a mark.

Light was shaking as L once again stood up on his knees and grabbed either side of his hips. "Spread your legs farther apart."

The brunette blushed at the elder's command but did as he was told.

Light wasn't physically or emotionally prepared for L to immediately start pounding into him hard and fast, but the onslaught of mindblowing heat he felt made it all better.

The bed rocked back and forth, crashing into the wall each time L pounded the younger. Between L's hard grunts, Light's increasingly loud moans and the sound of the bed banging against the wall, they were the noisiest in the city.

Light was on fire, he couldn't form proper words, let alone think about anything. He couldn't shut his eyes or blink, and he stared wide-eyed at the pillow below his face as his body was assaulted roughly.

He didn't know that the loud high pitched noises in the room were his own. He hardly knew how to control his own body, which was without his permission thrusting backward against L to make him go harder, _deeper_.

"Faster, master, please." He was close. Damn was he close, he couldn't handle himself, it felt too good. He felt so alive, so free!

"Fuck, I wanna make you scream." L spanked him, making Light yelp in pain.

It felt so hot. So good to be controlled rather than in control.

It wasn't enough for L, he couldn't get enough, and he knew the boy was close. This was the best fuckin sex he'd ever had in his life, he's always favored and loved this position; he liked watching his partner submit this way to him. But it wasn't enough this time, not with Light. He wanted more. He wanted to see his face as he came.

L pulled out only to flip Light over on his back, forcing his legs apart over his shoulders and shoving his dick back inside. The new angle shocked Light, he could feel it thrusting deeper than before, and L went faster, rewarding Light for asking for more the proper way. He nearly let out a loud scream when L's cock hit his prostate in the new angle.

He was close. Getting closer. He didn't think he could take any more.

"You wanna cum for me, pet?"

Light nodded harshly, clenching on his dick again and making the elder groan.

The raven slipped a hand around his neck and squeezed "Beg."

Light didn't hesitate. Too far gone to worry about pride. "Please master, I wanna cum." He moaned passed the raven's grip on his throat, he couldn't take anymore, he was gonna explode any second.

L growled, slipping his hand slowly down from the boy's neck, over his chest and down his stomach before wrapping firmly around his neglected cock.

Light did scream now. He screamed profanities as L fucked him hard and stroked his penis at the same time. His heart felt like it was burning in a furnace, his vision went white and the whole world disappeared from around him.

"Good boy, Light. Cum for me." L licked a trail from his collar bone to his pulse and sucked.

And Light came.

Hard.

He could have been screaming. He could have busted the knot holding his hands above his head, he could have been arching off the bed almost painfully. He might have clenched around L's dick so hard that the other came to his own release inside him, It's possible he could have been yanking on his raven locks as he road out the first, and best, orgasm of his life. He couldn't be too sure though; his eyes were shut and the only thing his brain or heart could comprehend was the unimaginable, white-hot _pleasure_ he felt.

Then reality came back.

He was fully aware of L trembling above him, staring at him with the gentlest, most _unreadable_ expression.  Fully aware of every pant, and every shaky breath they both took as L collapsed on the bed beside him. He could feel a wetness between his legs that only meant one thing, L came inside him.

He liked that.

He felt full. Complete.

_Satisfied_.

Unbearably exhausted.

They were both naked and it was 4:30 in the morning.

Was there any room for conversation?

Light got his answer when L turned on his side and wrapped an arm around the brunette's torso, resting his head on his chest and apparently falling asleep.

Light followed soon after.

They could talk in the morning.


	4. Games

"Shit!" Light repeated it over in a tantrum as he scrambled to get his pants on. The constant buzzing of his phone only serving to increase his anxiety, each buzz was an unread text from his parents. The pain in his ass and the numbness in his shaky legs didn't slow him, only made him clumsier as he forced his feet through the legs of his jeans.

It was 3 in the afternoon, long after the appropriate time for a rebel to come home after angrily deserting their home the night before. He would be in much more trouble than he prepared himself for. He was truly in for it this time.

The text messages finally stopped. He must have received all of the ones that had been halted when he shut off his phone the night before.

He wouldn't know what time they stopped coming, but at least he knew they had stopped coming at some point in the time where he turned it off to when he turned it back on a couple minutes ago.

He picked up his phone, glancing at the messages.

His eyes widened.

563 unread messages and 39 missed calls. From both his mother and his father.

_Shit_.

He was _dead_.

L sat up from his spot, naked on the bed. He yawned, momentarily shocked at the hour. He hadn't slept that long in years. They slept almost 11 hours.

That's half a day.

They were going to feel like shit later.

The curtains refused to let the light shine in, and L was grateful; he could already feel a headache forming behind his eyes from oversleeping.

He yawned, unmodest as he got out of bed, his junk out in plain view as he searched for his shorts.

"I'll drive you home, Light. It will be faster." His smooth voice was once again like milk and honey. Warm and smooth. He looked tired but rested.

Light looked up at L, who was still naked and obviously not in much if a hurry. "Thanks, I really need to get home as soon as possible."

L yawned, throwing on a paper thin white t-shirt. It was loose and hung off his body, the v-neck large and showing off his white collar bones. His jeans were a light blue and covered his feet almost to the toe. His eyes still had dark circles and he hunched over as if he had kyphosis, but Light knew from his performance last night that the male absolutely did _not_ have kyphosis.

Light read threw a few of the messages while L finished getting ready.

This one was from his father. "Light Yagami, you pathetic price of tar. Where the fuck are you? Your ass better be home before the calling tomorrow."

Shit. The calling was today. At 4 pm.

The calling was a broadcast made by the government to announce when the next Game was going to be, and who was going to be in it.

The Game wasn't like the Superbowl or any basketball game. The Game was what they like to call homicidal entertainment. It too was made by the government. Every year they have the calling to announce when and who was going to meet at the drawing. Last year it was for people 21-30 and they all had to survive in the desert for ten months. There was at least a 100 of them to start with and by the time the tenth season had been televised, only 9 made it out.

It was cruel. Vial. Despicable.

But the world was sick, and the government had noticed that people weren't having as much fun watching movies about actors who faked their deaths.

People started wanting more.

They didn't want to see actors _faking_ their stories. They wanted real, honest action. They wanted to feel the suspense. Where nothing could be ruined by spoilers or reviews. Because nobody, not even the people in the show, knows what's going to happen. It isn't planned with the Game. There's no script. There's no plot. There's no redoing a scene because it's all _real_.

They either live, or they die.

You would think this Game would have made itself illegal. But it's already been 8 years and it's still playing. Every year.

The drawing had no leniency for people who were physically incapable of playing. The Game didn't care if a person was pregnant, or had cancer, or even if they were only 12 years old. It didn't matter the person's medical status if their number was drawn, and they were the right age, they _had_ to play. There was no getting out of it, and if they played and died, then the government took no responsibility.

His father loved the Game. He sat ready to watch it every day that it was on. It was almost like he had no idea that nothing in the Game was fake. Like he didn't know that the people who died on the show weren't just actors and actresses that pretended to die, only to get up when the camera stopped rolling. The people who played the Game were real people, and they were _actually_ dying horribly.

But his father watched on with amusement, the fuckin sadist.

Light sighed, his sudden irritation leads him to not even care what the rest of the messages were about. He put his phone away and waited for L.

The raven came out of his bathroom with his sunglasses on, and Light was a little disappointed that he couldn't see his eyes anymore.

"Isn't it still really bright even with those on?" Light asked.

"It is always bright outside when the sun is out." He pushed the glasses up on his nose, and Light gave him an irritated look at his smart-ass comment.

L continued, amused, "I had these glasses specially made to block out 80% of sunlight. It's dim enough to not hurt but bright enough that I can see."

Wasn't this guy 18? Even with the lack of furniture and decorations in his home, it was still hard for someone of his age to be paying for this apartment, especially when he has those eyes and can only work at night. What is this guy doing to earn money?

"If you don't mind me asking, L. How exactly are you living on your own?" He inquired

L picked up his keys and slipped on some candles. "I'm a private detective for child protective services."

Light choked.

CPS.

He works for fucking _CPS_.

The brunette paled, this guy was obviously smart or he wouldn't have gotten through high school and college so fast, and be working for a major company. Especially in private.

L clearly wasn't one to be underestimated. Light would have to be careful to not give this person any clue to his family situation. Or he would definitely find out. He couldn't handle the cops arresting his father and removing him from his home. They wouldn't even allow him to stay with his mother because he was too young to have any say. He could say that she isn't hurting him, but they wouldn't believe someone as young as him, and they would definitely still remove him.

What would his mother do if that happened? She was sick enough from crippling depression and losing her light more every day. If the cops took both of them away, what would happen to her?

He felt sick just thinking about it.

He hadn't noticed he had stopped moving until L turned to him, front door wide open. "You coming? 'Cause I don't mind keeping you here, but if we're going to leave, then we need to go now if we don't want to miss the Calling."

Light blinked, "right sorry." He stepped out of the house, heading towards the stairs as L followed him.

The garage for the apartment building was filled with all sorts of cars, but L lead him towards a black Lexus in reserved parking. Light still couldn't believe how good a detective this person must be to afford something so classy. Even this apartment building looked expensive.

They got in and L typed in command on the GPS. "Where to?"

Light gave him his address and then they were off.

The brunette was slightly nervous, but there wasn't anything he could do but accept the inevitable. He brought this on himself the night before when he left.

It won't be as bad as his father said it would be in his text, the man wasn't an idiot who would beat him to a pulp just before school started again. He might give him a good hit or two but it wouldn't end up so bad.

Light breathed, happy he wasn't panicking.

"Something seems to be bothering you Light." L said without turning his head from the road.

Light looked at him though, he almost couldn't believe the other was capable of sitting correctly. But he had both feet down as he drove.

"I'm just worried I won't see you again." He was lying, but it was still true. This man did so much for him emotionally, as if he was his little island in a sea of insecurities and fear. He didn't know what he would do if he never saw L again. The raven was like a drug, and the boy had Light _addicted._ How did this happen in such a short time?

L grinned as he made a turn, the car behind us honking for cutting in front. His rough driving wasn't dangerous, but it kept Light in his seatbelt.

"Don't worry Light, this isn't the last you'll see of me." He reached over to the glove compartment at Lights knees, pulling out a business card. "My personal cell number is on there. Call whenever you miss me." He smirked.

As girly as it sounded, Light missed him already. But he took the card and shoved it in his pocket. "So, does this mean we're... Together?"

L grinned again, his thumb on his lip as he turned on Lights street and stopped the car in front of his house. He turned to face him, taking off his special glasses and leaning closer to Light.

"No." He said, and Light had to fight to keep his face from falling. "It's much too early for that and I don't know much about you." He reached up and pulled Light closer to him, "but that will change;" he kissed him passionately, "just because we aren't dating yet, doesn't mean you aren't _mine_." He punctuated the word with a grip in his hair, and Light was forced to look in his eyes.

A blush rose on the brunettes face at L's possessive tone and Light swallowed the aroused lump in his throat. He was definitely okay with this if it meant he got to know more about this man.

He nodded and L put his glasses back on.

"Call me any time. Day, night, it doesn't matter. I barely sleep and I'm almost always home anyway." The raven said as Light got out of the car.

The younger nodded, turning to his house. Did he want to go in there alone? Was it too early for him to introduce L to his family? He just met him last night. How would he explain to his family how they met?

_"Hi Mom, wazzup Dad. Look, I just met this guy, his name is L Lawliet. I met him this morning after you beat me and I left the house. I found him in a cafe about ten minutes from here, and after talking for about 10 minutes, I went over to his apartment and we fucked like rabbits before I slept in his bed for most of the day."_

He knew he didn't want to go in there alone. He looked at the time.

3.49 pm.

There was no way L was going to make it back in time to watch the Calling.

An opening had presented itself. If L came inside with him, his father wouldn't be able to beat him. Especially since this person was with CPS.

"Hey, L." He smiled, leaning down by the opening of the car door to look at the raven. "Would you like to stay for tea or something? You can watch the Calling here with us if you want?"

L smirked, his voice not at all uncomfortable. "Of course, Light."

He apparently didn't think it was as odd to be meeting his parents so soon because he happily got out of his car and walked alongside him to the front door.

Light pulled out his key, but before he could even turn the knob, the door swung open.

Lights mother stood there, looking slightly a wreck. So had been standing by the door waiting for the sound of his voice, and when she heard it she threw the door open ready to give her boy a stiff talking to for leaving her there with his father.

But when she caught sight of the raven standing next to him, she bit her lip. Her worry bleeding away as she realized too, that his father wouldn't lift a finger to hurt them if they had company.

Light always did have a way of dodging his father's daggers.

"Oh, hello." She said, turning from the door, "Hunny, Light is home." She quickly without pause added, "and he brought company."

A soon as she said it she knew that the older man would have to chill, he had been ready to beat Light up to next week but he had to know he couldn't now.

"Please come in." Yes, please, do come in Mr. Stranger, you have no idea what you're doing for this family right now. "Light, you're in big trouble mister." She said as L took off his sunglasses. It was dym enough in the house to not bother him, which he was grateful for.

"Yes, Mom." Light said politely, accepting the hugs and kisses his mother forced on him.

When she was done she turned to L, "Light, introduce me to your friend."

Light was about to speak, but before he could, L smoothly grabbed a hold of the woman's hand. "Forgive me, Ma'am, I am Ryuzaki. I've been tutoring Light in criminal justice for the past couple weeks."

The mother smiled, charmed. "Oh really! Sweetie, you didn't tell me you had gotten a tutor." She looked excited.

Light quickly caught on to what L was doing. He couldn't tell his parents how they really met and L knew that. So he offered up a cover story.

He played along. "Yeah well, it was obvious the school wasn't teaching me anything I don't already know, so I went to the counselor and they found me a professional that was willing to work with me."

Lights father came down the stairs, with a twitch in his eyebrows. He gave Light an ugly look but didn't do anything about it. In fact, the stern glare he gave could easily be passed off as a normal reaction from a father whose son ran away the night before.

"What's this I hear about a private tutor? Who is paying for this Light?" He asked sternly, his voice gravely and angry.

"Have no fear of the numbers Mr. Yagami, I offer my services purely out of the goodness of my heart." He didn't even seem bothered to talk to the angry parent. As if he was used to handling such things. And being a part of CPS he probably does on a daily basis.

Soichiro dropped it and turned towards his son, "Light, that was very immature what you did last night." He scolded.

Light nodded, it was weird being scolded so fairly, but he liked it better than getting a beating any day. "Sorry, Father."

He huffed, turning for the living room, "I'm sure we all want to watch the Calling, we can watch it together in the living room."

Light smiled, glad for such an easy way out of his father's anger.

Lights mother offered them a kind smile, "okay boys, why don't you go have a seat on the couch while I make you some tea?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Yagami." L smiled politely at her and took off his shoes by the door and fallowed Light to the couch.

The couch was green and comfortable, and they both sat down near each other, farther away from Mr. Yagami who sat in his own separate chair. The man looked like a king in his thrown as he picked up the remote and turned on the TV just as the broadcast came on.

" _Good afternoon people of Japan_." An old man with grey hair and a healthy face said on the TV. He looked like a major executive, sitting in his business chair with his hands together on the wooden table. His tie was straighter than a pole and his suite was a greyish blue, bringing out his bright eyes. A picture of the Japanese flag waved proudly behind him on the green screen.

" _Today we will announce the next possible contestants, for this year's Game_."

Lights mother came into the living room with a tray of hot mugs and assorted cookies. They each took one cup while she sat down on the opposite end of the couch with her own.

" _As you know every year we have this Calling, to announce who will be our possible tributes in this grand acknowledgment of the people who have sacrificed their lives for the good of the show."_ He grabbed something that was handed to him from the left of the screen. A stack of papers. " _And now for a brief acknowledgment of the people who died in the last show."_ He set the papers down on the desk in front of him. " _We all remember our winners from last year; Dash, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valery, Dani, Paulina, Quan, and Emily. In the last two months that they have been back, most of them have gotten along well with their return. Their fortune paid off as promised for their volunteered fame."_

_'Volunteered?'_ What was volunteered about this? Nobody in these shows ever volunteered their lives. They were always forced. They didn't have a second option, the only way out of the games was to kill yourself before they can get you in the show. That wasn't exactly much of a choice.

" _Unfortunately, as some of you may already know, a few of the winners from last year's Game, couldn't bear the PTSD and met their end in their private homes._ _We will honor their deaths just as we honor the people who died in the show."_ He picked up the papers again. " _I will read through each of the 91 names, and then we will have a brief moment of silence in their memory."_ Light wished that this man would stop pretending like he cared for anyone in the show. He was the governor, the man who had invented the Game. He cared about the people in it just about as much as a millionaire cared about a candy wrapper.

" _Heidi Maria, Jessi James, Hally Berry, Christina Aguilera_..." He read on, Light recognized a few of the names. But the creators of the show had chosen to focus more on some characters than others. And a lot of them had turned into minor characters somewhere in the recording of the show.

It took about 20 minutes but finally, the Governor was done reading the names. " _And now for the moment of silence."_ Light wasn't a prayer, nor was he religious, but he did take the moment of silence because he did regret what those people lived through.

" _Last year's Game was based in the setting of the desert. The characters had to live threw scorching heat, starvation, thirst, and most of all, each other_. _We all remember the serious monstrous behavior and stupidity of the antagonists in the last ten seasons. It was vial, but it did teach us something I feel."_ He put the papers back down on the desk. " _It's not the Game that makes people lose their sanity. It is our own humanity when we feel we do not control anything, we lose our minds."_

_He_ has lost his mind. This man _right there on the TV_ lost his mind, he is the one that put everyone in the Game. None of those people would have died the way they did had it not been for this man's selfish needs.

" _As terrible as those people's insanity may have been, I am afraid no extra precautions are prepared to prevent such a thing from happening again. We must only hope, that nobody drops to such low levels of humanity this time around."_

The man was handed an envelope, it was bright red and everyone knew exactly what it meant. " _And now, to announce the age group that will be participating in the drawing next week."_

The governor cut open the envelope with his finger, pulling out the pink flash card inside. Light sat straight nervously. Honestly though, what were the odds that his age group would be picked? The age group last year was 21 to 30, teenagers would be too much like the previous one. They liked variety, they would definitely pick an older group this time around. He didn't have to worry too much right? 

He still sat nervously, his hands sweaty and his fingers clenched to his palm.

His mother looked anxious, biting her thumb between her teeth. Chewing on her cuticles and her nails in a terrible habit that she picked up years ago from her anxiety.

He started to sweat as he watched the man on TV read the car.

The old man smiled. " _It seems that this year's age group will be 14 years to 19 years_."

As soon as the numbers fell out of the man's mouth, Light's mother burst out in tears, Light's vision seemed to go dark and his father actually looked a bit worried for once.

Light's legs were of no use to him and his still hot mug clattered to the floor in shock. Broken shards and hot liquid spilled everywhere, even burning his feet, but he didn't notice.

A hand rose to his mouth, he couldn't believe it, he would have to go to the state park and he would have to pick a number and if he was called, he would have to play the Game.

There was still a chance though, the way this worked was the government added up all the people in the age group and picked them up at their homes to escort them to the state park. Then they divided the number of people by how many they wanted to be in the show. For example, if there were 800 eligible tributes, and they typically wanted a hundred people, they would divide 800 by 100. Which would leave 8, and each of the 800 people would have to pick a number from 1 to 8. But only 100 of them were allowed to pick 1 before the number was locked and no one else could pick it, and so on for the rest of the numbers.

There was still a chance that Light wouldn't be picked. He just had to choose his number wisely.

What about L? He's 18. What if he's picked?

The thought made him even more depressed, he didn't know what he would do. He had only just met the man but already he felt so close to him, and with this new information from the government, all he wanted to do was snuggle up to the raven and never let go. He couldn't handle it if he had to watch him get put in the Game. He would lose all hope and possibly all sanity and reason if he had to watch him die. He couldn't watch it. It would be too much. Too painful.

" _Thank you for your time. The eligible teenagers will be picked up next week, same day and time as this Calling and we will hold the drawing at 7 pm, where friends and family will be allowed to watch either from the park or from their homes. Do be prepared and look your best. Once the drawing picks our next tributes, they will be escorted from the state park to their homes where they will be allowed to pick one thing to bring with them to the Game. They can choose whatever this one thing is, alive or not alive, food or chemical, weapon or product, anything they feel they can not live without. However, you only get one thing so please, chose wisely."_ He smiled at the camera, " _and just like every year I give one clue as to the setting of this year's Game. So that the possible tributes may have time to think about the clue and ponder for the next week what you desire to take with you._

_"And now for the clue. I hope everyone is listening."_ His teeth were perfect, either flaunting his money or showing off good hygiene.

_"Let's just say this is a Game where the past catches up with the present. You will have the pleasure of seeing things no man has seen in millions of years."_

The man got up from his chair. " _Remember children. The show must go on."_

And then the show went to commercial. It was over.

"No." Light's mother sobbed her hands to her face.

Light quickly jumped off the couch in front of her, on his knees and grabbing her wrist.

"Mom relax."

"How can I relax Light?" She practically screeched at him, ripping her arms from his grasp as she stared down at him. "Your 16. They are going to come for you!" Tears made their way down her face as she grabbed him around the neck and pulled him into a neck crushing hug.

"Ugh." He choked, "mom, the population of teenagers in that age group in Japan has to be around 60 million. That means there are 600 thousand numbers to chose from. The odds of me actually picking the same number the government will choose is slim." He tried to soothe her but she wouldn't have it.

"I don't care, I don't care if the odds are one in a _hundred million_. As long as there is a chance your number will be drawn I'm going to be scared."

Light couldn't do anything or say anything else. He couldn't get picked. His mother would likely die if he got killed in the Game. They couldn't do anything about it now, all they could do is prepare, and hope. Hope that he doesn't pick the wrong number. He kept telling himself that the chances of actually picking the number were 1 in 600 fucking thousand. There was _no way_ that the government would pick his number.

Soichiro got up from his chair. "I need a beer."

The female sobbed again, "mom, you're crushing my neck."

"Sachiko, let the boy go before you strangle him."

L was looking up at the ceiling. Deep in thought with his finger in his mouth. Light was starting to think that he did that when he was concentrating on something, or when he was trying to put pieces together in some sort of puzzle.

At least he wouldn't be there alone, L was 18, he would have to be there too.

L didn't go home after that, when Light's mother came out of the bathroom after cleaning herself up, she offered to give him dinner if he stayed.

"I would love to get to know you more, Ryuzaki. Please stay for dinner?"

He gladly accepted, and Light was glad they could go a while longer with the peace. His father looked as if he was starting to calm down, no longer about to blow from his rage. But Light wanted some more time for him to chill. Hopefully, by the time L did leave, his father will have simmered down so much that they all just went straight to bed.

So they sat at the table an hour later. Bread rolls and a giant pot of octopus soup ready in front of them. The table was round and they all had plenty of elbow room.

"This looks great, sweetie." Soichiro looked genuinely appreciative at the sight and smell of the soup.

"Thank you, honey." His mother blushed, handing them each a bowl.

The steam rose up in Lights face, and he took a deep breath in. It had been a while since his mother had cooked. And an even longer while since it's been something so nurturing. Light remembered times where he was so trapped in his homework, or busy picking up bottles and righting the living room every time it was demolished. He often didn't have time to make himself food before he passed out from exhaustion.

It wasn't as if he was anorexic, but he was a couple pounds underweight for his age and hight.

He picked up his chopsticks and dug in just like everyone else at the table. The noodles were soft and warm. And slipped down his throat deliciously, causing him to moan softly. The flavor and spice exploded in his mouth, the rich broth and the perfectly cooks octopus made his stomach growl loudly. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until then. And for the life of him, besides the cake L had read him the night before, he couldn't remember the last time he ate.

"So Ryuzaki," his mother swallowed. Ryuzaki? She's said the name a couple times now but the confusion only just set in. Was L a fake name? Or was Ryuzaki an alias? He decided he would question the raven later rather than in front of his parents. "You say you're a professional? How did you do that? You look so young."

L wiped his face before answering, "yes, 18 is young. But I have already graduated high school and college and have been working for the police force for a couple years now."

"Wow," Soichiro looked astonished. "That is incredible."

"Yes, and I was happy to accept Light as a student. His academic achievement is phenomenal, and with him being the smartest in his class, even smarter than most of his teachers, the counselors recommended me as Lights tutor, because I am the only person in Japan who's expertise surpasses you're son's." He smiled at them, "I do plan on having more private lessons with him so you will be seeing more of me from now on. In fact, some lessons might take a long time if I am to get him the education he needs before graduation. There might be times where he spends the night if that's okay with you."

As true as the thing about his smarts and academic achievement was, Light quickly caught on to something deeper.

Much more important.

It was because of how true this fact was that got Lights eyes widening a little.

How the _hell_ did this guy know that?

"What field do you work for in the police force Ryuzaki?" Lights father asked.

"Child protective services."

The table was quiet.

Light didn't know how to react. How would his father react, knowing Light had brought such a person into his home?

But he couldn't help but be happy. L had just told him that he worked with CPS, and his father was no idiot to underestimate someone with such intelligence and power. L had also just told him that he plans to have more study session with Light. So it wasn't as if his father could beat him in the future, one bruise out of place and L would know. One uncalled for outburst and L would be suspicious.

He didn't seem to know right now or even suspect it, so, for now, they were in the clear, and his father would not be arrested.

But one wrong move on his father's behalf, and it would all be over. L seemed to be the type that with just a bit of digging, he would find the evidence he needed.

His father wouldn't dare rouse suspicion.

Light was safe.

Safe because Soichiro wouldn't dare touch him with someone like L breathing down his neck.

His mother seemed to realize it too because she too had a happy grin as she chewed her octopus, but Mr. Yagami looked more than irritated. He didn't dare show it though, he couldn't show that he had a problem with L's title otherwise it would clue the raven in. And that was the last thing the man wanted after a record of chargeable child and spouse abuse.

"Your parents must be very proud." His mother said, wiping her face with a napkin.

"Oh, I'm sure they would be. If I didn't grow up in a foster home."

Sachiko dropped her chopsticks. "Oh my goodness, I'm sorry Ryuzaki."

"Have no fear, it doesn't bother me honestly. I've had a lot of bad experience with parents in my line of study and work. I have no interest in them."

"Well, you certainly grew into a marvelous young man, Ryuzaki." The woman said giving him a kind smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Yagami."

"Please, Ryuzaki, it's far too dark outside for you to drive home this late. You can stay in Light's room tonight if you like?" She got up and grabbed everyone's empty bowl, stacking them up with all their napkins and chopsticks inside.

Light fought to contain his happy expression from his face. Another night sleeping in the warmth of L's arms sounded magical.

"I'd like that Mrs. Yagami, thank you."

Soichiro said nothing, just patiently waited for his wife to pass them bowls of ice cream. Which they all graciously accepted. The creamy vanilla dessert did well to finish off the delicious meal they had. Even Soichiro couldn't stay too angry for long, his miffed attitude melted away like the ice cream on his tongue.

L never went home that night. As soon as they were alone in Lights bedroom they snuggled on his bed together,  L burying his face in Light's neck. The room was pitch black and the only sounds that could be heard were the wind knocking against the glass of his bedroom window.

Light struggled not to toss and turn, but the anxiety he felt was making it difficult. He kept fidgeting with his nails and shaking his feet around.

"Light." L's soft voice filled the silence. "Your tense." His breath was warm as it brushed across his neck. Sending shivers down his spine.

"I'm sorry." Light said, blushing in shame.

L sat up, "what's wrong Light?"

The brunette could only see the elders outline in the darkness of his room as he sat up and looked at him. "What if one of us gets called?" He spoke his fear. And he hated the taste of it on his tongue. Saying it out loud made it feel so much more real. So much more likely.

L only paused for a brief second. As if contemplating what to say. "Well, it's as you said earlier, Light." He lay back down, putting his head on the pillow and pulling Light down with him. "The odds are 1 in 600 thousand. I'm sure it'll be okay for us."

Light buried his face in L's bare chest, feeling his heart beat against his cheek. They had showered and Light let him use some PJ pants.

Light thought about the conversation at dinner. How L seemed to know exactly what to say, and when to say it. He didn't remember telling L about his academic achievement, did his mom? He didn't remember them going off to talk. And he knew that L was a detective but he was with him the whole time from last night when they met to right now. He couldn't have been gone at any point long enough to research his name so intimately. So how the hell did he know those things about him? How did he know how to talk to his parents to make them fall to his side so quickly?

What was he missing?

There were pieces missing in this puzzle but Light vowed he would crack the code that is L.

It was almost as if L could read minds. It would make sense, how he was able to throw off Light's fears so easily, how he stared at everyone with that look of deep concentration. How he knew so much about Lights achievement without any research or verbal communication.

Light threw it off.

Mind reading was impossible.

L grinned as Light passed out.


	5. Fire it up

It was a week later.

Lights mother was helping him tie his tye. The crimson red matching the burnt sienna of his jacket.

Sachiko looked ready to cry as she tightened the article of clothing. Her husband standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"You look so handsome." His mother started crying into her hands.

The government officials would be here any minute to pick him up. He couldn't exactly say that he was ready, or even prepared. But he was as ready as he would ever be to pick straws on his life.

He had been contemplating all week what the governor's clue meant. "Past meets present. Never seen in millions of years." He had a nagging suspicion that grated on his conscious that they were going to bring back something that's been extinct for millions of years. Even L had told him that he was thinking the same thing, but what was it? A lot of things have been dead for millions of years. How would they even do that? It was true genetic engineering has come a long way but for god sakes, things that have been dead millions of years?

"Mom please don't cry. I'm not gonna get called." He tried to assure her, even though he was nervous himself. He knew the odds were slim but they were still there. People always thought that they wouldn't get picked, that the odds were in their favor, that it was almost impossible that they would pick the one wrong number. But they end up getting that one number, the one out of hundreds of thousands that sends them to their deaths. It was just as possible for Light as it was for everyone else. He was not invincible, he was not God, he was not any less likely than the other teenager going to the drawing.

His parents decide to stay home. Sachiko was claustrophobic and there would definitely be a huge population of people at the state park. Soichiro wouldn't leave her alone in a house to watch her son threw a TV. She would likely be sobbing her eyes out most of the time and he would need to be there with her.

Three government officials picked him up from his home. They knocked on the door like police banging on a murderer's home, allowing no room for the goodbye hugs that his mother tried to give him.

He was put on a bus with a bunch of other teenagers, it was almost full. Most of the seats had at least 2 if not 3 people squeezed into a seat. It would almost be comical if he wasn't forcibly shoved into a seat with another guy around his age like a dirty slave.

They could only possibly have a few more stops to pick up kids because there were only a few more empty spots on the bus the officials could possibly shove another kid in.

He was wrong.

They didn't stop after the seats were completely filled. They continued to pick off kids until people were practically on each other's lap. Some people had to sit on the floor or by people's legs, using each other as seatbelts to keep from getting knocked around by the bumps and turns the bus hit.

It was an hour before they made it to the park, and everyone on the bus was forced in line.

Light looked around, there were millions of people all around him. The only people he recognized were the people from his school or on his street. He wondered if L was somewhere in the chaos. He knew the elder stuck out like a sore thumb but he couldn't see him anywhere.

"Looking for someone Light?" The familiar voice behind him dropped a heavyweight of relief on his shoulders and he whipped around quickly to briefly hug around the raven's neck before releasing him.

"How did you find me in all this?" He asked, happy that he wasn't alone anymore. Noticing the man's attire. They had been told to wear their best clothing today because they were all being filmed by the cameras flying above their heads. Light's mother had picked his outfit out, with his brown jacket and pants with his red tie and white shirt. She thought this was his best suit and fit him well. But while Light chose to look nice, L didn't look much different. He wore another white t-shirt much like the ones he had worn in the previous day's that he's seen him, the only difference is the faded black pants instead of blue jeans. Light couldn't help but be amused. The rebellion of not wearing something nice to such an occasion even when you were specifically told by the governor himself to dress nice, is so like L. And really what was the governor going to do? It wasn't as if he could fine him for not wearing a tye; it wasn't a law to wear a suit. So really this little strike that L is doing would only serve that most satisfying outcome of pissing off the governor because he can't do anything about it.

Light loved it when the governor didn't get what he wanted. And he wanted to smack a wet one on L's lips in appreciation but in light of their publicity, he settled for an amused smile.

"I recognize that ass anywhere." L returned the smirk.

Light smacked him playfully, half outraged and half amused. They had spent most of the last week together, and in the short time, they have become much closer.

They spent as much time as they could together. And since high school was canceled because of the teenagers being called, figuring they didn't want to spend possibly their last week home stuck in a school for 10 hours, Light and L's time together increased. Even when they weren't together they were on the phone. Since L hardly slept and worked at night, Light was able to talk to him most of the day. And at night, when the other did work, Light slept in his bed with his headphones in his ears, listening to L as he worked on his computer or on his work phone. He didn't know why he liked it so much, L's voice was just nice to listen to he guessed. It helped him sleep.

He was indeed brilliant, Light had noticed. He doubted there was any case that this man couldn't crack. He seemed to work for the Americans, on the other side of the globe. When he said he was a private investigator, Light hadn't thought that he actually meant _private_. He kept everything a secret. His name. His face. Even his voice. He had about three aliases and nobody in the police force in America could figure out who he was, or even where he was in the world.

This was probably why he had lied to his parents about his name. He didn't tell _anyone_ what his true name was. Did that mean L wasn't his real name either? Even if it wasn't, he seemed to want to keep his identity a secret. He wouldn't tell a soul.

The line was getting shorter, taking a lot less time then they anticipated for such a large group of people. There were a lot of different lines and each line was divided by the bus they were picked up in. Light could see officials at the front with giant guns in their hands next to a table where probably some sort of government executive was sitting, taking everyone's name and writing down the numbers they chose. They sat at a special table, one with a hundred different switches and buttons.

There were only a few people left in Light's line, and it's been about an hour. The drawing would start in the next.

A few minutes later, it was Lights turn, and he looked down at the slip of paper giving to him with a pencil.

This was it. He would have to choose a number now.

1 in 600,000.

He picked up the pencil. Deciding to quickly jot down whatever number first enters his head.

248,152. _Light Yagami._

The female executive took the paper and typed it into the table, it printed out a ticket and she gave it to him. He knew they had just entered his number and his name into the system, so they have it on record what number he picked.

If the governor drew his number out, then they would know that Light chose it. There would be no way of hiding from the government. They knew where he lived, and they would be there to pick him up before he even got off the bus back to his house.

But for now, as the last few people chose their numbers half an hour later, he would have to just continue to breathe.

They were told to stand in the huge cluster of people, the crowd loud as they chattered with familiar faces. Body's were moving and shuffling around, some people were arguing deeply and a few were making out embarrassingly affectionate.

"What number did you pick?" Light asked out of curiosity, turning to his lover.

"248,152," L smirked.

Lights heart stopped in surprise.

How did he do that?

How the _hell_ did he know what Light picked?

It couldn't be a coincidence. It was one fucking number in 600 bloody thousand. There was no logical explanation this time. He couldn't play it off as 'I must have said it without realizing' this time.

He couldn't just throw his suspicion off. L was looking at him with that same look of concentration that he usually has when he stares at Light like that. With his finger in his mouth in thought. As if waiting for something. Waiting for Light to come to his senses. Waiting for him to figure something important out. Waiting for him to catch on to the undeniable conclusion.

L can read minds.

All the noise in the park seemed to tune out as Light stared at L.

The raven gave him a funny look as his smirk seemed to have a whole other meaning behind it, and Light could just feel that it was approval.

 _Don't tell anyone._ L put a finger over his lips and shushed him.

Any doubt that Light may have had vanished the second L shushed him. The voice he heard in his head was undeniable. It was the same voice he heard back in the cafe a week ago. It was L's voice the whole time? He hadn't heard it since but now that he was hearing it again now it all made sense.

L really could read minds.

That means he has heard... Everything.

Everything Light has thought since the moment he met him he has heard everything.

Light couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed. L obviously knew about his family situation, was he just using Light to get closer to arresting his father?

He heard L chuckle. "No Light I'm not, if I wanted your father arrested, I would have done it the minute I got home that first day I met them."

He's known all along. That must have been the reason he talked to him in the first place; because he knew there was a case. He knew that talking to Light meant that he could send another man to jail and another kid in the arms of family services and he would receive another big check.

"That's hurtful. I know you don't want your family broken apart. I was never going to arrest your father Light." He said he's hurt, but his face never changed as they stood there staring up at the stage where a big screen was prepared for the recording of the governor's speech.

Light was angry, as angry as he's ever been at L. But he was never one to think irrationally. The sudden anger and betrayal and hurt had shocked him, but he was always good about clearing his head very quickly to look at the facts that are right in front of him.

L wasn't lying. Light had been paying very close attention to him for the past week, and he knew that if L did want his father in jail, he would have been. How can Light say all the raven wants is a check if he's not put the effort to get it. L has shown him nothing but kindness since he met him. What did he have to gain from that if it wasn't for a case? From inviting him to his table at the cafe. And then sleeping with him at his apartment. To actually just _sleeping with_ him every night even if not physically. He was always just... There. But didn't caseworkers want nothing in life but to _help_ children? How could he stand there and do nothing while a child is beaten in his home? Doesn't he want to stop that?

The smile was back on L's face. "But haven't I, Light?" He asked just loud enough for him to hear over the noise of the group around them.

Light thought about it. His father hadn't touched him, not even once since that day L came over for dinner. He hadn't lifted a finger to hurt him since that day when usually he would have beat him at least three times last week. His bruises were almost healed and there was no pain hindering him.

"I knew that you were worried about your mother the whole time, Light. I knew about your fears of being taken away since the moment I met you. So I knew I had to find a way to both help you, without taking you and your father away."

And that's exactly what he did. Light couldn't deny that he was being helped even as they spoke. L had made it so his father wouldn't dare hurt him, just with a few words and some presence. Even his own crippling depression had gotten a little better since hanging out with L.

But why would he put so much effort into Light? Why would he go through the trouble? It wasn't as if Light was paying him. And they had only had sex once so it wasn't as if he was using him as a slut for payment. So what was he gaining from all this?

Light felt something brush against his hand, and he looked down to see a pale white one grabbing him and lifting it to the raven's face.

L took off his sunglasses, setting them in his pocket, the brightness of the day had gone down and the sunset was just starting to fall. From this light, it was almost as if L had color to his skin, the light orange and red painting across his gorgeously pale face.

L lifted Lights hand to his lips, clutching it gently in both his hands and kissed it. The action was honest and sweet. Full of passion and... Something else. Whatever it was it was strong, and Light felt it spread in his chest as L held his hand against his face. L was trying to tell him something without words. Whether or not the raven wasn't ready to say it out loud or didn't know what it was himself Light didn't know. But Light knew it was true, honest, and pure.

"Some things are better than money, Light." He said staring at Light with those big mysterious dark eyes.

Light blushed.

But before either of them could say any more, the national anthem started playing in the background. The video on the screen in the front coming to life.

This was it. It was time.

Everyone quieted down as the song played. Its tune was proud, and deceptively happy and joyous. Alive with pride and representing their relationship with the people.

The tune was short, only a minute and a half long, and soon they could see the president kidding at the same desk from the calling.

" _Good evening students. I am proud to be with you on this glorious day. Today we mark the first day of the Game, where we find who will be playing for the good of the people."_

 _'_ Good of the people', what a joke.

 _"But first, just as promised every year, a sneak preview of where you all are going to be going."_ His face disappeared and there was an image of what looked to be a forest. Some tropical rainforest filled with undomesticated trees and branches. Alive with undergrowth and vegetation.

It didn't look dangerous, more beautiful. If wouldn't be too hard to survive there at first glance.

But Light knew better, he knew that there was always a catch, the government like to throw oddballs at the people in the show. There would be a very special danger there and he knew it.

This preview was only ten seconds and only gave them a glimpse of what was there before it changed back to our dearest governor.

" _As you know, a special hundred of you will be chosen to play in the next Game. And for some who haven't been paying attention, in the Game, there are no rules. There are no customs, nothing is planned, no one is safe, no one gets special treatment, and there is no coming back from a mistake."_ His hands were held together as he happily spoke about the Game as if they were all friends preparing for a grand meal.

It made Light sick.

" _The Game is not about who can kill the most people, the object is not to be the last one standing. The only object of the Game is to just survive. For the next ten months._

 _"You will be dropped off by a boat, and picked up by the same boat 10 months later and you will be paid your reward."_ His happy smirk was traitorous. " _And you will be rewarded handsomely."_

An envelope was handed to the governor from the edge of the screen, and Light couldn't help the Deja Vu that he felt. This time the card was a dark shade of purple.

" _And now the moment you have all been anticipating."_ He opened the purple envelope without looking away from the camera until he pulled out the lavender flash card. " _It is a 6 digit number."_

Light felt stiff on his feet, L hadn't let go of his hand. But for the first time, it hardly did anything for him.

1 in 600,000.

"2."

Light got even more nervous. The odds just went from 1 in 600 thousand to 1 in 100 thousand.

"4."

Light was getting paler as he looked down at his number card. Hoping to whatever higher power was out there that one of the numbers would be different.

"8."

Shit, this was getting too close for comfort. One of the numbers had to be wrong. How the hell could he possibly get the one number in so many that would be chosen? It couldn't be it.

"1."

Light wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He knew that L chose his number so that they would be together no matter what. If his number was called, he had just dragged L into this mess with him.

"5."

What would his mother do if he came home only to tell her that his number was picked? He had promised her that there was barely any chance for him to be picked. What would happen to her if he was taken away? What if he died in this Game? Light didn't want to think about what she would do.

" _The last digit in the number is..."_

His whole life flashed before his eyes, and he wasn't even dead yet.

Was this it? Was this how it ended for him? Instead of graduating high school in a few weeks he would be sent off to die in some tropical rainforest?

"2."

Dammit. Light fell to his hands and knees, legs giving out on him as that horrible number was spoken. That was it then, it was all over. He was going to be sent away, just like he'd always feared, only it was now going to be in the cruelest way possible.

L bent down and hugged around Lights middle, pulling the slightly underweight teenager back to his feet.

" _Thank you for coming, those of you who were called today, we will be at your home at 10 pm to take you to the capital. Where you will be treated as Kings with great feasts and Grand motel rooms with marvelous service. I wish the rest of you a good night. And remember, the show must go on."_

Then the screen went black and the people were escorted back to their buses, L disappeared from view in the chaos which only made Lights panic increase.

He was shoved back on the bus with dozens of other people and transported back to his home. It took another hour and a half before he was back on his own front lawn, and his mother and father were waiting for him.

His mother rushed over to him as soon as he stepped down from the bus. They had been watching the whole reunion on their tv in the living room but they did not know yet that Light had been chosen.

His father seemed to know as soon as he laid eyes on his son's forlorn expression as the bus drove away.

Sachiko didn't catch on as quickly, too absorbed in giving the boy hundreds of hugs and kisses. When she was finally done her husband put a hand on her shoulder, giving Light an odd look of knowing.

She looked up at him and back at Light, suspicious but in denial. She shook her head and asked calmly. "Hunny, you weren't called. Right?" Her voice was slow.

Light said nothing. Unable to speak it out loud. But Sachiko caught on and her hands rose to her face in horror. "No." She sobbed, tears falling down her red cheeks. "Not my son."

"Sachiko." His father said, rubbing her shoulders, "let's get the boy inside so he can get his stuff and you can make him some tea." He lead her trembling body towards the front door of the house. Light following close behind. "They won't be here to pick him up for another half hour."

The house was unnaturally quiet. The tense atmosphere was something Light had come to get used to but this time, it was different. This time instead of waiting for his father to have an outburst of rage, they were waiting for government officials to come to take Light to his death.

He had already gotten the one thing he'd be allowed to take. They would be going to a tropical rainforest, and he suspected there would be some sort of dangerous animals there, so his father had gotten him a Bowey knife. It was 10 inches long and had a dangerous curve on the blade and was sharp enough to slice right through bone. He kept it in its protective case and set it on the table in front of him so he wouldn't forget it.

His mother brought him tea and they talked for a while. They gave him advice about the forest and what the first thing he should do when he lands is, but honestly they weren't telling him anything he didn't already know. However he let them talk to him without interruption, this would be the last time he heard their voice in a while and he wanted to savor every word.

He had studied horticulture most of high school. Had studied all of the most toxic plants and animals in existence. He just found it interesting, and even used to desire to become an environmental economist. But not before his dinosaur fazes back in middle school. He thought dinosaurs were the coolest and studied about every single known dino that lived. There was also his robotics faze, he did well in the clubs he entered. But after two years he lost his passion for it.

Anyways. He studied horticulture and was an expert in plants and toxins in the rainforest. So he wasn't worried about not know what plants to eat, or what spiders weren't deadly. He wished he could bring some peroxide or antibiotics, he was sure that living in the jungle some people would die of infection or disease. But he felt the knife would be handier if they were going to be dealing with extinct animals.

Also, it was a rainforest. There could be things like jaguars or leopards or wild pigs or tons of other things that would be hunting for them. A knife would definitely be what he would like to have in his hands in the jungle.

When the officials came for him, they hardly allowed much of a final goodbye between them. But his father's last words hit him straight where it mattered.

"You have intelligence on your side, Son. Use it. You will be fine."

His father was an asshole who was rarely ever right about the things he did, but this time he was right. Light did have intelligence on his side. He was no fool, he was no idiot, he was not one to panic in the face of danger. He had a chance to survive. As long as he didn't give up and he used his gift. And as long as he and L stuck together like glue, they would both be fine.

And then he was in the limo.

But not without company.

Light sat down in the seat next to L. They were probably riding together because they lived so close. Their hands joined and they sat back, an untouched bottle of champagne and a couple of glasses sat in the table in front of them.

The light was dim on the inside of the limo, so Light was able to see L's eyes, but his skin looked blueish from the light bulbs above their headlining the inside of the vehicle.

"Are we going to be able to stay together?" Light asked quietly as he opened up the champagne and poured himself a glass, _he might as well._

He asked if L wanted one and he poured the second one for him.

"I don't see why not. They want us to be comfortable." He responded after taking a sip of the champagne. It was bubbly and bitter but it had a sweet after taste. It was classy and obviously more expensive than anything Lights ever bought in his life.

Light nodded. He hoped they wouldn't be separated, he couldn't handle being alone in the capital for the rest of his time here.

The drive was quiet, and Light fell asleep on the way to the capital. It had to have been a full three-hour drive but they didn't have a clock in the back so they couldn't be sure.

It was after midnight when they arrived. And they were greeted by someone in an expensive suit with three more agents who introduced themselves before escorting them to their rooms. The building was big and luxurious and Light could see that more of the hundred people were pulling up in their own limo's. Some of them looked happy and excited, others looked ready to break out in tears, and a few actually were crying.

The couple caught sight of a nearby blond girl with a puppy in her arms, it must be what she chose to take with her. It was a cute baby rot writer who looked no bigger than a small stuffed animal. Light doubted it could even walk well on its own.

Lights room was big, and what he expected an actual king to sleep in, and as beautiful as the room was, he didn't feel as if he could appreciate it. It only meant that this was the last bed he was going to sleep in and they wanted him to enjoy his last night in its warmth.

The officials and the executive were about to lead L to his room, but the man walked straight into Lights room without a word.

"Excuse me, sir, we have another luxurious room set up for you."

"He's fine here." Light argued as L stood next to him.

The four men paused for a few seconds but shrugged and left, locking the door to his room from the outside.

Ha. Yeah treat him like a king but he's not allowed to leave.

 _Some freedom_. Light thought. The room may have looked fit for a king but he still felt like he was in prison getting ready to go to the gallows.

He tried not the think about how true it actually was.


	6. Rawr

It was only a day later that they were getting off the boat.

Just one day.

One luxury cruise that set off the morning they were taken from their homes, that would inevitably send them to their prison.

It was cruel. Everyone was sleeping in their home just two days ago. And now they were on a ship, being sent to pretty much their deaths.

It was surreal. It almost felt like it wasn't actually happening. Some people on the boat weren't even sure this wasn't a dream. Was this really real? Were they really hear? It's hasn't registered in some of their minds that this was really happening.

They had all you can eat buffets three times that day, each meal was delicious and the sights were beautiful; the ocean was a crystal blue this far out, unmarred by waste or trash. They even had the pleasure of seeing some dolphins and whales poke out of the surface a few times. It was entrapping, how beautiful the sea was, but for most people in the ship who were on their way to their deaths, it was hard to enjoy it.

It was like this was their pathetic excuse for an apology for forcing them to participate in the Game.

They had to wonder though, why they needed such a large boat, it was extremely large for just a hundred people. Bigger than a warship. Why they needed it so big, they felt they didn't want to know. Perhaps it was just to give them more room to roam; they had been all about the 100's comfort since they picked them up from their homes.

Light and L stayed in their room. Enjoying the view from their bed. There were a few circular windows that they stared at.

Their room was barely above the surface of the ocean so as the ship moved, they caught brief glimpses of what was below the surface as the water splashed around them.

L sat back against Lights chest, glasses on as the brunette brushed his fingers through his black tangled hair.

The government officials had tried to give L trouble with his 'one thing's that he was allowed to take. Light remembered how the governor had twitched in irritation at being outsmarted by an 18-year-old.

The government officials had tried to tell L that his glasses counted as one thing and he would not be allowed to take a weapon with him to the island.

But L had only smiled at them, laughing a bit as he smoothly spoke back, like a lawyer arguing an easily solved case. "They are glasses, I need them to see in the daytime. My diagnostics and evaluations have already been given to Watari, my private investigator that just so happens to work with the government, and are now on record." The governor had blushed in anger, "my glasses count as clothing. They do not qualify as an extra. I will be taking my weapon."

Light had stared at L the entire conversation, admiration and jealousy flowing threw his excited mind. He loved how cooly he stood up to the government all the time. First refusing to wear something nice and now finding loopholes in the system? What was next?

He wished he had that kind of bravery, to all but flip off the government in the most inconspicuous ways. It was hilarious, how well L managed to irritate the governor in a way that the elderly man can't do anything about.

He could damn well fall in love if L kept doing things like that.

They watched the sea pass by as the ship rocked. Whales of all shapes, colors, and sizes could be seen through the window. Dolphins and fish ranging from the size of a guppy to a giant sea bass all swam as Light and L watched.

"You have something on your mind Light," L spoke wisely as a great white shark swam by the window curiously. "Care to say it out loud?"

Light looked down at the elder, he needed to get used to L's ability. He wondered what gave L the trait. Was it evolution? Fairy tail? Was he actually living in a world where things didn't make sense and mythical creatures like Bigfoot and mermaids actually existed? Or was L just very special? With his brain's cerebral capacity unlocked to a higher percentage than anyone else.

"One of those makes sense." L said, "but the others seem a little too Disney for the real world, Light."

The one with chocolate brown hair blinked, not sure if he should be irritated or not. He was just pulling at straws, he wondered if L knew the right answer himself.

"What's your real name?" He asked finally. The question that has been bothering him since the first time he spoke a name different than the one he was told. His fingers combed through the raven locks, softer then he expected from such unruly hair.

"It's L, Light." He said softly. "I've never lied to you. Everything I've told you about myself is the complete truth." He picked up a strawberry from the trey next to him and took a slow bite from it.

Light watched L as his lips brushed across the strawberry, the soft pale skin of his full lips stained in the red juice. The bright red of the fresh strawberry contrasting against the black if his hair and the ivory of his skin beautifully.

Light gripped the back of L's head by the hair tightly and forced him up so their lips met. Unable to resist the temptation.

It was L's own fault; he hadn't kissed him since the night before and here he was hypnotizing him with those damn lips.

It was impulsive, so L didn't expect it. In the blink of an eye, Light was sucking his bottom lip, his tongue flicking across the skin there.

Lights free arm went around L's chest as the kiss deepened, and Light hummed in approval at the taste of strawberry on his lips. The pain in L's hair did nothing but turn him on more, the passion from the kiss and the thoughts running threw Lights head sending blood to his groin.

When Lights tongue prodded at his lips, L had enough of the lack of control. As hot as it was for Light to exhibit dominance, L would always put him in his place sooner or later.

L bit Lights bottom lip, making the boy groan. L took the opportunity and grabbed the younger by the neck and used his weight to push him back against the pillows of the bed.

He shoved the trey of food out of the way, it clattered loudly somewhere to their left and climbed over Light. He had been laying comfortably with his back against his underweight chest and his hips between his long legs, so it was easy to press his lower half against Lights growing erection.

The hiss Light let out at the rough treatment was full of desire, as were the thoughts L heard as he shoved his tongue into the youngers mouth.

Light all but stopped breathing completely, his mind fuzzy as his boyfriend's capable tongue invaded him. Sparks flew all around him just like every other time they kissed. He smelt and tasted the strawberry that L had been eating, it was so delicious he didn't even realize that his hands slipped under L's thin shirt.

More.

He wanted _more_. Needed more. He needed to taste more of him. _Feel_ more of him. He hadn't had a taste of him in over a week and the tension was starting to really get to him now that L was so... _Close_.

They skipped foreplay, as soon as their clothes were off, L was inside of him. The only lube being the precum dripping from L.

It was painful, but Light loved it. Loved the pain. Loved the pleasure. Loved how _real_ it felt. How close he was as L fucked him slowly, _deeply_ , their bodies rubbing together with each movement. Arms around each other as one of Light's long hairless legs came up to wrap around L's hips, pulling him closer and forcing him deeper.

Their panting breaths and Lights desperate moans we're the only noises in the room.

L whispered close to his ear, his deep, gravely voice sending shivers down Lights sweaty neck. His dirty words and the cock pressing into his ass made Light feel like he was ready to explode. The contact, the fire that danced through his body stimulating every nerve, every muscle, every twitch, and spasm from his legs and thighs as L hit that spot inside him over and over, ass lubricated now from the blood that slowly dripped from him. It was more than his body could take and he soon fell over the edge. His eyes shutting tight as he moaned out L's name, his walls clenched around the older man's cock as his head was thrown back.

It was the clenching on his dick and the desperate cry of his name on such hot lips that made L cum. Hot spurts shooting out and filling the brunette as the raven bit down aggressively on Lights shoulder as he thrust harder and deeper.

Light gave one more pain filled moan, eyes glistening with bliss before they shut before L stopped and fell to the side, panting.

They looked at each other, eyes glazed over and faces red, hair all in a disarray, bodies covered in sweat.

It was almost comical how easy it was to get lost in each other's eyes.

For a few minutes, no words were spoken, they just stared at each other lovingly.

Until something caught L's eye.

The window that shows the view of the ocean.

There was nothing but open water.

His brow furrowed in confusion as he reached for his shades, they had been discarded somewhere in their lovemaking. Putting them on and finding his boxers, he walked over to the window and looked out, a thumb at his lip.

Light watched him in confusion, "what's wrong, L?" He reached for his own boxers, pain shooting up his spine from what they just did. He would definitely be sore for a while.

L was still looking outside. "Since we left Japan, there was always something in the ocean. All this time there was always some species, some diversity or population. Now there's nothing."

Lights brow lifted, "nothing? Are you sure?"

L nodded, "not even a tuna. There's nothing here at all."

It was then that there was a knock on the door. And L opened it to reveal two people. One with a recording camera and the other the same person who showed them to their room the night before.

At first, the well-dressed man froze and stared blankly at both L and Light in embarrassment, their naked and disheveled appearance along with the obvious love bites we're too much for the entirely professional man.

The guy with the camera just chuckled.

Light facepalmed, knowing the guy with the camera was probably recording this live for the stupid intro of the new show and his parents could probably see this right now.

Fuck.

The man cleared his throat, "yes, um, you both must come to the deck, we will be landing shortly. I was told to escort you but seeing as you both seem to be recovering from something that is none of my business, but the business of the viewers, I will give you both five minutes to get dressed and ready before we take our leave upstairs."

L shut the door in the man's face, feeling irritated and uncaring as he walked back to Light.

L gave Light a look, and the brunette understood completely.

Something fishy was going on.

The too deck was just as luxurious as the lower decks,  glimmering with gold and wooden floors and obviously made of money.

The man who picked Light and L up from their room lead them to a group of other people who were standing by the side of the ship looking out to something.

Light quickly realized they were staring at a very large island big enough to be a continent a small distance away.

The ship landed by a deck and when the stairs fell and people were now responsible for getting off the ship, that's when the panic started.

L and Light had already gotten down, seeing no sense in trying to fight it now. Both of their knives were attached to their hip in a holster to keep them as disarmed as they can be until needed. They watched as people screamed and kicked at the government officials who had to for fully drag them down the stairs. Their whole body was covered in this black and blue armor so it wasn't that easy to land a strike on anything but their exposed faces.

One girl managed to actually knock one of the police down, but three more lifted her up off the ground and carried her even while she fought tooth and nail.

On top of the screams and the puppy barks, Light could hear people yelling and cursing, some were crying their eyes out, they couldn't believe this was actually happening. That they were here, with a great chance of death just for their sick entertainment.

The world was probably enjoying this, Light could see the drones floating above their heads, probably recording everything. The drama is what people love, to see people suffer. People were probably on the edge of their seat wondering when the officials would pull out their guns.

Luckily though, they didn't, and everyone set foot on the island, soon watching as the ship sailed away.

The minute people hit the beach, they started sobbing their eyes out, hanging on to each other. The fast grown friendships from the lats day sobbed and screamed out as they looked around to the hell before them.

The initial shock didn't shake everyone, there were people who sat on the sand and watched the ocean. Appearing calm despite the situation. Light was glad at least a good portion of the people knew this was no time to panic.

Eventually, someone came to their senses and spoke up to the crowd, their voice reverberating over everyone else's, strong and powerful.

He held up persuasive hands getting everyone else's attention, "guys listen. I am the captain of the most well-known football team back home and have grown up being a leader for my team. I am the strongest in my school and a grade A student. I can help you people survive."

He was a blond, handsome, muscular, pale white with really thick blond eyebrows. He had to be at least 18 years old if not older. Well, he said he was an honor roll student with excellent leadership skills, maybe this was the guy that could help them all.

"Now what we all need to do is search for food, the more hands we have, the more for we can gather."

Maybe not.

"Hold on!" Light spoke up, projecting his voice to be heard over the crash of waves in the ocean behind him. He gained the attention of the people and the apparent captain of a successful football team, all eyes were on him. And despite the slight discomfort of so many eyeballs on him, he was the top of the class in all of Japan and had learned social skills, he was not a coward and had no problem giving public speeches.

"While it is a good idea that some people search for food for the entire group, it's not wise to make that our primary mission. We don't know where we are and the weather is unpredictable, we should split up and search for things to make a shelter."

Some people looked at him like he was dumb, some mouths were open and eyes were rolling.

... What?

Surely people weren't stupid?

The captain laughed, "and who made you in charge. Look at the sky, the weather is perfect, not a cloud in sight and it's hot and probably will be at night too. We need food more than we need firewood and twigs." The blond guy smirked, "listen you seem like a nice guy, but I have experience with leadership, and I have been playing most of my life so I'd back up a bit. I'm Mark by the way." He reached his hand out as if to shake Lights hands, but all he got in response was a blank stare.

Marks eyebrow twitched when he was left hanging, and glared daggers when Light turned to the rest of the people.

"Seeing as not all of you are rolling your eyes at my logic," he said, "the people who want to come with me to gather wood for shelter and fire are welcome to come with me."

"Listen punk," Mark was starting to get angry, veins in his neck and exposed forehead popping out as his face started to turn red, "I don't know who you think you are spouting orders, but nobody is going to go with you. The weather is beautiful, people are hungry. Our bodies are craving food, which tells us that is what we need before we do anything." His muscles ripped threw his shirt as he spoke and Light rolled his eyes when he saw the expression of some of the girls as they looked at him. Their eyes wide and dreamy, oogling the one with the most muscles.

He heard whispers, people talking. The people who were more scared then rational all whispered about how they should fallow Mark because his pathetic attempt in a biology argument made sense.

"I think we should listen to Mark, he has muscles."

"Yeah and experience."

"I just like his ass."

"He looks like he could protect us."

"I agree, the guy with the weird colored eyes is dumb."

"Totally."

Light gave up with trying to talk to Mark, clearly, he was too power hungry to think rationally.

He turned, "I'm leaving with my friend Ryuzaki and anyone who wants to join us is welcome. A safe place to sleep tonight should be one of our top priority-."

Light saw a blur coming at him from the corner of his eye, and he was quick to dodge the giant fist that was only just inches away from making an impact across his face.

The blond guy had to take a few steps to catch himself, the force of his hit was expected to land a hit, so the extra acceleration from not landing the hit shocked him briefly.

He turned back around and saw that Light was still standing, watching as the power-hungry boy righted himself and attempted to hit him again.

But Light grabbed him by the neck and kicked him in the back of the knee, all the while pushing down with his arm, forcing the football player to fall back on the sand. He took a harsh breath, needing a moment to gain air back in his lungs after being winded harshly.

Light turned back to the shocked group. Their faces were full of surprise as they looked between the blond on the ground and Light.

"As you can see," Light started again, "muscle isn't everything."

The group was silent, or as silent as a hundred people could be, but nobody did or said anything of importance.

"Now, I suggest we split into two groups, one group can go with mister jackass and the rest can come with me. Together we can both search for an adequate amount of food for everyone and find enough wood to put a roof over our heads before nightfall."

He was about to go into protection, security, and keeping each other safe because they have no idea what is even on this island, but a loud this and a grunt kept him from continuing.

He turned around to see Mark on his stomach now, in quite an uncomfortable position.

L was stepping on his back with one foot and holding his right arm in a precarious position. Marks face was red and clenching in pain.

L looked as unemotional as always as he stood there pinning the player, and Light had to wonder what the hell he missed.

"You know, Mark was it?" L said slowly, threatening. "If I pushed your arm back just a little bit more, you would probably feel like the damn thing is being ripped the fuck off." He jerked it a little more, making Mark hiss and squirm in pain.

"I wouldn't try to pull such a cowardly move again," L kept on, ignoring the terrified look on some of the Islanders, "coming up on someone from behind. How _pathetic_." one more painful jerk before he released Mark's limb.

The blond sighed in relief, panting as the pain subsided. He glared daggers at the one with sunglasses, who seemed so unaffected by the whole ordeal.

Who was that guy? He's quiet all this time, nothing to say, acting like he's so badass with those glasses and now he's acting like he doesn't give a shit that he just attacked a football player.

He growled but got up.

"Okay, you guys can decide which group you want to help." Light started again when Marks hostility seemed to subside. "Half of you go with lobster face over there and the rest of you come with me and Ryuzaki. We leave in a few minutes."

Nobody argued this time.

...

"I'm tired."

"Don't care."

"My feet hurt."

"I don't give a fuck."

"Will you hold my firewood for a few minutes, Ciel?"

"No."

"But Ciel, it's heavy." A blond boy with rain blue eyes complained as the rest of the group walked. Aloise groaned, frowning. "I should have gone with the sexy football player, maybe I could have found some yummy fruit."

"You're carrying one log. And the football player was a stupid fuck. And haven't you noticed that there isn't even a berry in sight? " The shorter boy with mismatched eyes purple and blue eyes and slate hair didn't spare the brat a glance. "I've had enough of your wining, Aloise. We've only been walking thirty minutes. Now stop being a brat."

The blond laughed. "if anyone is a brat here, Ciel, it's you. Your 14 and I'm 16."

"Which just makes your useless complaining all the more pathetic."

Aloise shut up for only a minute, before starting up again. "It's wet and cold in this part of the woods."

"Then maybe you should have chosen something other than booty shorts to wear."

"Hey, these are sexy on me, your just jelly." It was then that he did the most mature thing he could think of to get back at the emotionless 14-year-old. He stuck his tongue out at him.

Ciel growled, hands clenching on the three heavy logs he held as he glared at the blond. He had had enough of the blond and he sped up his pace to get away.

Aloise rolled his eyes. "What the hell is that kids problem?"

But then something caught his eye, something multi-colored and past some bushes off to the right.

He slipped away from the rest of the group, it looked like a mango.

( **This isn't a mango its an African cucumber but it looks poisonous and extinct so I'mma use it**.)

It looked yummy and inviting, and he dropped the wood he was carrying in favor of reaching for the delicious looking fruit.

He was 5ft 6" and the fruit was just out of reach. He didn't feel like climbing the tree and the fruit was dangling just inches away from the tip of his finger. He was so hungry and he could tell that this fruit would be delicious.

He growled with the effort of trying to reach for it, with teeth clenched and arm stretching as far as possible, with no luck.

And then there was a different sort of growl.

One that definitely wasn't human.

And it was right behind him.

He turned around slowly, eyes wide and petrified as he caught sight of something huge.

What the hell was that?!

Is that a fuckin dinosaur?!

It was even bigger than a two-story house, like a T Rex, but it was reddish and had horns on it's ugly, intimidating face and back.

It was staring right at the blond boy.

_Gosh, that's a lot of teeth_. He thought, unable to move or look at anything but the countless amount of razor-sharp teeth.

The dinosaur stared at him for a moment. Until there was a rustling of bushes in the direction Aloise came.

"Aloise where the hell did you..." Ciel dropped the logs he was carrying when the dinosaurs head turned in his direction.

Ciel's face was deathly pale as he stared at the monster. But then he came to his senses and grabbed Aloise's hand and started running.

"Get the fuck away from here" he yelled at the rest of the people who had traveled a little farther up as he ran.

They turned and we're about to start questioning the two boys when a loud roar was heard.

Everyone in the group heard it. But it wasn't the loud monstrous roar that got them running and screaming bloody murder. It was the loud pound of oversized footsteps that we're getting louder and closer.

They became completely disorderly, panicking and running away blindly as the oversized dinosaur chased them.

Light and L were at the front of the group, and when they heard the roar, they knew that the chances people were going to stay together were slim.

Light looked around the panicking people. Some ran off, others were picked up by the giant creature and eaten in one swallow. Light saw blood dripped down from its jaw and he recognized it to be the Carnatorous Rex he used to adore as a child.

Lovely.

"Run to the trees!" He yelled out the cliche order that really everyone should be thinking. "It's too thick for it to follow!"

The dinosaur paid no mercy to anyone. They ran around like ants without a destination and it just picked them off one by one.

Most of them listened to Light, a great number of people did run into the thicker part of the trees.

It roared in pursuit when the easy targets started becoming less easy to catch, charging toward them.

It crashed into the trees, it's force knocking them around, but they held true.

Light could hardly think about anything but how close the dinosaur seemed to be to them. Even though he knew it couldn't possibly be able to get through and get them.

He and L were on the ground, backed against the tree. Somehow they ended up being the closest to the dinosaur and therefore, the ones who were the dinosaurs target. If it got threw, they were first.

They held on to each other, their arms entangled as they attempted to put as much distance as possible. The dinosaur was only able to stick its head threw between their only protection, allowing the dinosaur to get very uncomfortably close.

Light wanted to smack the drone that dared get a close up to record his face as the dinosaur tried to get him. But he wasn't worried about the drones that insisted on recording everything that happened.

Fear was very real emotion, Lights eyes were blown wide as saliva dripped from the razor-sharp teeth on to him. The Carnatorous's breath reeked of death.

He wondered what his parents were thinking while they watched this.

The dinosaur was strong, but it couldn't get through. Leaves fell all around them, breaking off every time the dinosaur tried to get thrown, but it eventually gave up.

It hissed in anger at losing it's all you can eat buffets before leaving.

And that's when Light fainted.


	7. Run Like Hell

"Light." A deep, smooth voice was calling him up from the depths of unconsciousness, but he was so tired, he wasn't sure if he wanted to wake up. "Light, wake up."

Against his exhaustion, he opened eyes. Drinking in the dark blackness of the sunshades on the man hunched over him. L had the tip of his thumb on his lip as he stared down at Light unblinking.

His vision was blurry at first, the light from the sun only blocked out by L's head. Light's neck ached, and his body felt sore for reasons unknown, but as soon as his vision cleared enough for him to see the drone floating just behind L's head, he shot up angrily and reached out to slap the damn camera out of the air. But L got in the way and he was only able to slap it back a little before it flew off.

He hated those stupid things, they were always there when he was vulnerable. As if the directors wanted to catch every moment of his suffering on tape so they could publicize it to every sicko who watches the damn show.

It made him sick to know his parents were watching this, what were they thinking?

He thought about all the times his father told him he was worthless, or weak. All the times he used to beat him with that sadistic look in his eye, how he used to scream and threaten him. How he used to hurt him in the most malicious way possible.

Was his father enjoying this?

What was his mother doing? Has he hit her yet?

His father was very irascible, and his mother messed up a lot. Light remembered times where she would burn dinner on accident, or she would accidentally bleach one of his suits. She can't handle his father's wrath as he could. She was small, delicate, _weak_.  And his father was the chief of police, a trained professional in self-defense. He was also trained by his grandfather at a young age how to street fight.

His form was threatening, and Light knew from the countless times he's had to take beatings for her, that his father's strength was far too much for the small female.

"Light."

Light realized he was panting, half dangling off the side of L's body from his outraged outburst when he saw the drone. He got up and looked around.

He had passed out, he knew that much. And by the looks of the things around him, he knew that he couldn't have been out for more than a few minutes.

The people who survived the Carnatorous Rex we're all huddling around him, hugging their knees with far off scared expressions on their faces. Some rocked back and forth and whispered to themselves like madmen, and other people lay on the ground wide-eyed, staring blankly up at the sky.

They all looked like cattle, trapped in cages, waiting to be slaughtered.

This too, made Light sick.

He barely acknowledged his lover's presence right next to him until he startled from the hand placed on his shoulder.

His attention shifted quickly to look at the dark shades, wishing more than anything at that moment just to see those stunning eyes. After what had just happened, how they narrowly dodged getting eaten alive by some extinct carnivore, the temptation to show how happy he was they were alive in the form of shoving L against a tree and making out with him, was strong.

But they had more important things to handle at the moment.

He ignored the droned that floated around them all, capturing the other teen's reaction and zooming in on every injury and splatter of blood, and started getting people to stand up on their feet.

"Okay guys, we don't know where we are right now, but we have to find our way back to the beach." He said. Well aware that the idea was probably a bad one, considering all the really big dinosaurs would all be closer to the beach. But all the dumbasses from the group that was sent here went to go get food, none of them would know what to do if they encounter a dinosaur, and would likely head back to the beach thinking it was the safest place. They would probably think that all the really big dinosaurs would get greater in numbers the deeper they got into the woods.

As he worked on getting everyone to stand up, with great difficulty since most of them were still in shock, Light kept looking around them to make sure the cost was clear. They didn't need an ambush of anything else that could eat them.

...

"He put the lime in the coconut and drank'em both up, he put the lime in the coconut and drank'em both up."

"Shut up," a horse-faced 16-year-old hissed at the freckled boy with raven hair who was singing.

Marco shut up for only a couple seconds, side glancing his frowning friend.

"I'm gonna pop some tags only got twenty dollars in my pocket." He started singing to himself after a minute, starting out low and getting louder and louder until the boy with light brown hair with a deep undercut thought he would pop a blood vessel in his head.

"Shut up, Marco." Jean hissed again, louder this time, at the singing boy.

Marco jumped at the sound of the elder's angry voice, eyes darting to the back of his head to what was around them.

"... My anaconda don't. My anaconda don't. My anaconda don't want none-."

"For god sake Marco," Jean finally snapped, his hungry stomach only fueling his anger, "shut the hell up."

They hadn't found any food yet, and all of them were starting to get frustrated, they had passed by a few bushes with what looked like berries, but after one idiot took a few and popped them into his mouth like they were Advil, only to die a minute later, they decided not to eat any of those. They were probably poisonous if the dumbasses purple and bloated face and swollen tongue was anything to go by.

Marco whimpered.

"Jean, leave him alone, he's scared." An Asian girl with a pouty face and black hair spoke, her monotone voice cutting through the damp atmosphere.

Jean looked at her strangely, what was her name again? Misaki? Manna Kananana? What was she doing with that red scarf around her neck? It looked old and dirty, and it was like a 100°f! How could she be wearing that?

"Whatever," he said selfishly, "I've had enough of his damn singing."

"I'm sorry," Marco said, his face dropping.

The Turkish looking kid with green eyes and chocolate brown hair looked outraged at Jean, "what the hell is your problem?" The stiff glare he gave the horse-faced male didn't go unnoticed by the drones circling them like flies.

Eran couldn't stand the ashamed look on his new friends face, Marco seemed like a pretty chill, compassionate guy. How dare Jean just go and wipe the tranquility off his face? His tanned face scrunched up in anger, bright eyes flaring like two pools of green fire.

They had walked into a vast meadow long ago. It was so huge that even after 15 minutes of walking, they were still only halfway across the clearing.

"Eran calm down," his life long friend, the blond mushroom, said next to him. His blue eyes worried his friend's condition would be triggered.

Eran looked at Armin's concerned face, and the fire of anger burning inside him extinguished. Normally such anger wouldn't worry anyone, as it was typically a normal response when someone was picking on someone else you feel is your friend.

But Eran was different, the stress he felt after the week's events, and the lack of medications was starting to affect him.

"Did you take your pills?" Armin asked hushedly.

Mikasa listened with interest, anything to do with her brother's condition always captured her interest.

Eran shook his head. "No, not today, I was only allowed to take one bottle on the ship. I got fifty pills to last me ten months."

Eran had a sneaking suspicion that the directors planned it this way. As if they only gave him a certain amount, specifically for the purpose of allowing him to stay sane for a portion of his time on the island. Only to slowly go insane as he ran low on medication, amping up the drama that the show and it's viewers so desperately craved.

It was despicable.

Armin thought about what he said, thinking the same exact thing Eran was. It was horrible, how the directors were willing to break a human down like this for the sake of entertainment. _Disgusting_ even. He couldn't even think of those people as human.

"Eran, let me have them. I should take care of your dosage from now on." Armin reasoned, "we need to use those sparingly, and I'm the best at math."

Eran looked hesitant to let them out of his possession.

"Come on Eran," Armin pleaded, "I'll take care of you, I promise. Trust me." He held out a hand, his white V-neck crinkling as he moved.

Eran sighed as he dug the pill bottle out of his pocket and handed it to Armin, who stuffed it in his own pocket and started calculating exactly how often Eran should be taking them. Figuring out a minute later that he can only take one a week, he briefly wondered if he was capable of doing that.

His train of thought was broken when they were forced to stop midway up a hill. The people in front of them were all staring in awe at something, gossiping and whispering about something strange that the trio couldn't see yet.

In curiosity, they ran up the rest of the way to see what was going on. What they saw made all of their eyes wide.

A heard of parasaurolophus were grazing at the bottom of the hill a little ways away, they could hear the loud groans even from where they stood on the very tall hill. Their proud animalistic moans as they chewed on grass only made them so much more real, and beautiful. Eran had seen them in pictures and movies, but he never thought that he would be standing there, staring down at the most beautiful sight of his favorite dinosaurs living life as if they were never extinct.

"Wow." Armin breathed, just as enchanted and unable to take his sky blue eyes off the sight before him.

The colors of the dinosaurs were a mix of browns and greens, and even some white and blacks, but they all stayed together in one heard. The group of humans could even see babies.

But one of them only had one thing in mind as he stared at their magnificence.

"Meat," Mark said happily.

Eran, Armin, Mikasa, and even a few other people that they knew all whipped their heads at the blond jock in shock. He wasn't actually thinking of hurting one of them... Was he?

None of them had time to look for an answer when a girl screamed from somewhere in the front of the group.

They all whipped their heads at her and she pointed to somewhere towards the trees where a rustling was seen, before a Tyrannosaurus Rex popped out of the trees, scaring the heard.

The once peaceful heard became a stampede...

Coming right towards them.

...

Light and L were able to get everyone to stand up and fallow him, with great difficulty, however. Some of them were in too much shock to move and it wound up taking a few people to help them stand up and walk.

They had somehow gotten very lost in the span of the three minutes that they were running from the Carnator. So here they were, unable to see the sun through the thick trees above their heads and unsure which direction was where they came.

It was still morning when they landed on the beach, which meant that the sun was on the West side of the island. That had to have meant that they were traveling North the entire time they were walking, so if they could just figure out which way was South, they could find their way back to the others.

"Light," He heard L say next to him.

He paused in his walking, the rest of the group in tow behind them, and looked at his lover curiously.

"Do you hear that?" He questioned quietly.

Light listened, slightly concerned, opening his ears to a degree that was reserved for the smallest noises. What did L hear? Was it footsteps of something big getting closer? Was it the mating call of a rapter? Was it the sound of his patients fluttering out the window?

Then he heard it, the distant crashing noise of rushing water.

The beach?

No. The beach would sound different, and they couldn't possibly be close to it already.

Is that a river?

"Yes." L said next to him.

Hell yes! Finally, something going well for them, a river always leads to the ocean.

...

Things were NOT going well for them.

Eran held on to his slow friend Armin, who was panting and fighting to keep up with the brunettes pace. His long blond hair whipping behind him in golden streaks. Eran's grip on his wrist was tight, but he was grateful for it, without it, he would fall behind and most likely get trampled.

Mikasa got separated from them by one of the stampeding herbivores, he couldn't see her anymore. This was very dangerous, they were right in the middle of the heard, they could get trampled and crushed any second now, but the dinosaurs made it almost impossible to get through to the sides.

People were getting trampled over all around them, the stampede not giving a damn about the people they were smoothing. Armin could hear the screaming of the people who fell only to die a minute later when too many feet stomped on their bodies. It was horrifying, and Armin feared whether or not he and his friends would make it out of this alive. He was slowing Eran down, like always, just like when they were kids and they had to run from bullies that wanted to hurt them. He slowed Eran down then too, and they both wound up getting beat. Him for being the dorky, winey, weakling he was, and Eran for trying to protect him.

That's what was happening now, they were being chased by a bunch of bullies, only it was so much worse than bullies. At least the bullies back home valued their lives, these dinosaurs wouldn't blink an eye if they killed the two of them.

Suddenly something flew over him, Armin was considerably shorter then Eran, so the dinosaur missed his head entirely, but the same couldn't be said for Eran who was just tall enough to catch the hard nub of the dino's foot.

Hard.

Armin gasped as Eran fell to the ground in front of him, unconscious. Panic invaded Armin's head as he dropped to the ground by Eran's head, screaming his name, "Eran! Wake up!" He frantically shook his body and looked around them, the stampede was nowhere near done running.

The ground vibrated with all the giant feet running around them, and Armin's teeth chattered with anxiety as he continuously shook Eran's unmoving body. "Eran!"

This was all his fault, if he wasn't holding him back, then he would have been able to get out of the way of the dinosaurs before it was too late, now just like always, Armin took Eran down with him.

Suddenly Eran was lifted up off the ground by two strong pale arms. Armin looked up to see a French looking guy with long black bangs and an undercut staring down at him with piercing, and intimidating, blue eyes.

It only took the other male a second to pick Eran up and get back to running, as if he had been carrying sacks of bricks ten times as heavy as Eran all his life. By the look of the hidden pack of muscles under his thin black V-neck, Armin had a suspension that's what the man did for exercise.

They were running again, Eran draped across the stranger's shoulders as they ran as if Eran wasn't even slowing him down. Armin could hardly keep up.

"Keep up, you damn brat!" He heard the stranger yell back to him. His voice was smooth, masculine, and as childish as it was to describe it this way, Armin could only think of it as scary. But it was also 90% motivating, and it drove him to run faster, and he somehow kept up with the stranger carrying Eran.

The numbers of dinosaur around them were getting smaller in numbers, until soon, by the time they got to the trees, they were able to slow down and catch their breath.

The stranger grabbed Armin and yanked him behind a thick tree before he could get trampled by an incoming dino.

With enough cover, the stranger put Eran down on the ground and Armin looked him over. "Thank you!" He said as he moved Eran's hair around to assess the damage. He was still unconscious and there was a bloody wound on the back of his head.

The stranger didn't say anything as he stared down at the two friends, he rolled his eyes at the soft treatment the blond was giving the other. To be coddled like a little Tweety bird by someone resembling a coconut was annoying. But to watch it happen before his eyes were almost worse.

He got down on his knee's and bent over the kid with brown hair, taking in his feminine features.

Levi's eyes twitched, was this a boy or a girl? He realized he wasn't quite sure.

His big hand could fit to cover up half the kids face as he turned it side to side to check for any other head injuries, deciding there was none, he pinched the boy's nose.

"What are you-!" The blond kid who, if they had their way, would probably baby him until he woke up naturally started to question before Eran woke up, his mouth open to breathe in oxygen his nose was being denied.

Bright green eyes that were much too big for the kids face shot open, and Levi just about thought he would drown in them.


	8. Noise

Leaves crunched under her aching feet, moisture from the wet ground soaking between her exposed toes. It felt disgusting, but she had to admit that the contrast of dark leaves against her pale skin actually made her feet look pretty, even with her hot pink toe polish.

What she couldn't handle though, was the feel of her make-up running, her eyeliner probably made her look like one of those ugly goths back home and she knew without having to lick her dry lips that her pink lipstick was gone.

She must look terrible, she thought, pulling out her compact mirror. Her makeup was what she chose to bring on the ship, she was nothing without her looks. She would rather die looking like a tasty treat than live looking like Sasquatch.

She looked in the mirror, happy to see that her eyeliner was only a little bad, but still complimented her eyes beautifully. She adjusted her bangs and wiped some runaway shadow off the side of her eyebrow, slathered on some cherry tinted lipgloss, and gave herself a once over. She still looked good, so she put her mirror away, confident in her appearance once again.

They had been walking along the river for what seemed like forever, quiet conversations entertaining small pairs as they walked. They had all been told to keep to their original goals, and gather firewood and stuff they could use for a shelter, but Misa was too afraid to mess up her nail polish if she carried more then one log.

They hadn't been on the island for even a day yet and already people were making friends with each other.

 _That's sweet_ , Misa thought. She looked up at the back of Light's head, admiring the reddish brown layered hair and his broad shoulders. He was a little thin, but Misa could see some muscle hidden under his thin shirt, and he had a very handsome face.

 _What the hell_ , she thought, _we're going to be on this island for ten months right_? She smirked to herself, glad that she would at least be getting some love in this new hell she found herself in.

She looked down at herself, adjusting her push-up bra and her black tank to expose more of her perfect breasts, and then picked up her skirt just a little higher to show off her creamy flawless thighs.

Satisfied that she looked as tempting as she could possibly be in their situation, she walked up to pace next to their group leader.

"Hi." She purred.

Light spared her a sideways glance before looking ahead of them once again, watching out to make sure there were no surprises behind the trees. "Hey there." He said.

"So, your names Light, right?" She did her best to give him the most seductive look she could, taking advantage of her perfectly shaped eyes. She ducked her head only slightly, trying to appear shy. Guys liked girls that were shy and pretty.

"Yep," was all Light said to her, much too focused on their surroundings to notice her flirting.

Misa hummed appreciatively at his response, slightly annoyed that he wasn't looking at her.

 _She could change that though_.

"So, Light." She put a soft hand on his shoulder, immediately grabbing his attention.

He did _not_ like to be touched.

"What?" He hissed at her but she didn't seem to notice, too absorbed in her self.

She smiled at him, "well," she breathed, keeping her voice low so no one else heard. "After we get done building shelter, maybe you and I can spend some alone time together." She winked at him, drawing circles on his shoulder.

Light almost laughed at how confident she was as if she was offering up some prise that he should be eternally grateful she's giving to him.

He brushed her hand off his shoulder and chuckled. "Listen, sweetie. I'm not interested."

Misa tilted her airhead to the side, not believing him. She pushed her breast out farther, hoping he will notice. "Oh your not?" She purred as if the idea was ludicrous.

"Nope, not my type."

"What do you mean 'I'm not your type?'" Now she looked downright offended. "I'm everyone's type." She always got any man she wanted, she stole everyone's boyfriend back home during high school, and frequently crushed the security of many pathetically vulnerable girls.

Light laughed again, finding her outraged behavior amusing, "Listen." Light turned to her and put his hands in his pockets, "I'm gay."

She stopped abruptly, eyes wide and mouth gaped. "Huh?" As if the information blew a brain fuse.

Light just nodded, feeling L walk up behind him and put his arms around his waist. L then bit his ear as if to make a point in Misa's eyes that Light was _his_.

Light heard some horrified gasps, probably from the homophobic people, along with some other people cooing at their cuteness. A few of the people just liked the drama going on between the three and chorused out some well placed "ooooh's" which was the only noise that could be heard for multiple seconds as Misa's rejection sank in.

Light shrugged at her one more time before turning to continue walking. They were up on a higher altitude than the river and needed to be careful about where they put their feet, there was a sheer drop between the top of the cliff to the surface of the river. Not high enough to be lethal, but definitely high enough to question just how damaging it would be to fall into the rushing water.

It wouldn't be long, Light realizes, before they would return to the beach, and he wondered if the other game players were back yet. Or if they were still gathering food.

As dimwitted as Mark seemed to be, and as dangerous as the island seemed to be, Light briefly wondered if any of them were even alive. Light was one of the smartest students in Japan, yet he entered the jungle with at least 50 people and was coming back with only 30 or so. He didn't want to think about how many people Mark would lose.

Only one way to find out.

Go back and wait.


	9. Oh Shit

Eran groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, feeling sticky wetness and suddenly feeling extremely nauseous.

"Eran!" He heard Armin's worried voice calling his name as he sucked in a deep breath, feeling winded for reasons unknown to him. "Can you hear me?" his blond friend all but yelled in his face.

"Yes!" Eran shoved the pale face away from him, Armin's coddling was getting more and more like his sisters every day. He knew their worry came from a place of love and care, but there came a point where their fretting became unbearably annoying and tested his patience. 

Eran's attitude and violent shove didn't seem to upset Armin all that much, he was used to the brunettes attitude by then. Instead, the blond looked up at the raven-haired stranger again and thanked him desperately.

"Thank you so much," he said with a death grip on one of Eran's hands, tears filling his blue eyes but not falling, "We'd be so lost if you hadn't helped. My name is Armin."

The stranger that saved Eran just blinked and looked around at their surroundings, not seeing any of the other game players in immediate eyeshot, "I think lost is an understatement of what you two would be." the raven then glanced back at the younger boy and regarded him with a guarded expression. "Levi."

Eran grunted with the effort of keeping the bile from rising in his throat as he sat up, the world around him spinning. He probably had a bad concussion.

Armin hummed at how blunt the raven was, but nodded, "You're right, still, I am grateful. Thank you for saving my friend and me, Levi." 

Suddenly, green eyes widened and looked around, black eyelashes doing nothing to block one tear that fell as Eran started frantically looking around himself. When his sister wasn't in his sight immediately, he started really panicking. "Mikasa?!" He called out loudly, voice echoing off the trees around them before two pairs of hands clamped tightly around his mouth.

Eyes widening in outrage, Eran glared at the two people shushing insistently at them. "Shut up, you idiot!" Armin said wildly, "Do you want to attract every carnivore for miles?"

Eran looked up at angry steel blue eyes, ignoring how they reminded him a foggy morning and instead focusing on who the hell the strange person was. Thrashing his head around to knock off both their holds on his face, Eran growled, "Who are you?" He didn't honestly care at the moment, and he quickly lost interest as he stood up to his feet and looked out at the meadow they had almost been trampled in. He could see dozens of motionless bodies and he felt a sudden need to make sure none of them was his sister.

Before either of the other males could stop him, he started running out to investigate. Ignoring the call of his name from his blond friend.

"Eran," he spoke just loud enough for the retreating brunette could hear, but not nearly loud enough for anything else in the area to. Aware that Eran was too stubborn to listen, he got up himself and started following the taller boy. "We have to stay together and I don't think going out to the meadow we just saw a T-Rex in is a good idea."

"I don't care, you don't have to fallow me Armin, stay with Levi. I need to make sure none of these people are Mikasa."

"Oi! Shitty brat!" Levi suddenly had his arms around Eran, grabbing around his shoulders and stopping him from reentering the meadow that could have a very dangerous- very large- animal they would not be able to outrun. Eran was surprised how fast the stranger had gotten to him, the brunette unable to even take more than a few steps into the tall grass before he was pulled back. "Can't you see the mushroom will fallow you and possibly get himself killed, along with your stubborn ass? It's too dangerous. Fesses tête." His French rolled off his tongue just as angry as the rest of his words, and Eran had a nagging suspicion Levi was calling him names in his native tongue.

"Let me go! I need to make sure they aren't my sister." Eran insisted, an angry sob about to break from his throat. Trying to kick the short but strong teenager in the shins from behind, he could feel his sanity slipping at the sight of unrecognizable, painfully motionless corpses scattered across the ground some distance in front of him. What if one of them was Mikasa? She was faster and more agile than him and Armin, but she wasn't immortal, he needed to make sure.

"Eran!" a female voice sounded somewhere off to their right, immediately all heads turned towards a raven-haired Japanese girl in a red scarf making her way towards them at a rapid pace with a couple more people behind her.

Immediately, Eran broke from Levi's hold and he and Armin ran over to meet the girl, happily shouting her name, despite the danger in the territory, as they embraced her in a shared hug.

"Are you guys okay?" She held them both in a bone-crushing hug, her left arm around Eran's neck and her right around the shorter boys waist. They were both very uncomfortable with how tight her grip was, but at the moment neither of them cared and just allowed the girl to crush them as the game players behind her caught up.

"I'm okay, I think Eran has a concussion though," Armin said, much to Eran's chagrin.

"Armin." the brunette hissed in annoyance as he glared across Mikasa's shoulder blades at him

"What?" Mikasa let them go and her eyes roamed over Eran's figure like his condition would be painted a certain color on his form. "How?" That's when she noticed wetness on her arm and paled when she saw a small amount of blood on her pale skin. Immediately she was forcing him to turn around so she could investigate. Ignoring Eran's insistent groans that he was fine.

"One of those dinosaurs kicked him when they tried to jump over us, it knocked him out. Thank god Levi had enough humanity to stop and help us. 'Cause we were right in the middle of the herd, Eran wasn't waking up, and I was not about to leave him." Armin stated as Eran gave up trying to sugar coat what happened to his overprotective sister. Mikasa only paled deeper when she saw the large bloody lump on the back of the boys head and heard the explanation to why it was there in the first place.

"I'm so sorry Mikasa," Armin started saying a little softer, "If I had just run a little faster..." he let the unspoken words hang in the air between them. He hated himself for this, he had almost gotten himself and his best friend killed because he was too weak and slow to keep up on his own. 

"Armin," Eran said with a side glance to his friend, Misaka still examining the large bruise, trying to figure out if it needed stitches or not. They now had an audience, and Mikasa's coddling made him blush in embarrassment. Levi, Jean, Marco and a few other people he didn't recognize were all watching the trio. "It's not your fault," he assured despite his growing irritation, wacking an invasive drone away from his face and glaring after it as it hovered an unreachable distance away.

"He's nauseous," Levi piped up from a few feet away, "I could see it on his face when he woke up, he was having trouble keeping from vomiting all over himself." Levi couldn't help but find the scene in front of him to be slightly amusing, the two babied Eran so much it was disgustingly funny. He couldn't help but offer a quick jab that would fuel the fire of distress the blond and raven held for the brunette. He could see that Eran could handle himself just fine, had completely ignored his pain in favor of finding his sister, yet here they were treating him like a toddler who fell off a bike.

Eran glared at Levi with the biggest ocean green eyes he had ever seen, they widened in shock as he took in Levi's amused smirk and seemed to realize that the raven was playing with this.

Having enough, and more irritated then he thought he could be as the drone above their heads continued to watch them, Eran swatted Mikasa's hands away, ignoring his slight dizziness, and looked at the people around them. There was currently a significant lack of people, somehow in the span of probably around 20 minutes, they had gone from 50 to 10 people. "Stop it, Mikasa, there are more important things to worry about, like where the hell are the others?"

"My guess is that they are heading back to the beach," Marco said, his face flushed from the heat of the day. "It's the most logical fix after losing more than half the group, to go back and wait. I'm sure most of them realize that." His optimistic smile gave some of the others hope; as if they weren't hopelessly vulnerable to the animals that apparently covered the island. 

Armin was both scared and fascinated, dinosaurs were supposed to be extinct, and yet they were the imminent danger that the government decided to put them through. The genetic engineering must so advanced and technical to have created living replicas of something that had disappeared of the face of the planet over 50 billion years ago. All he wanted at that moment was to get his hands on the blueprints and learn how they were able to accomplish something so extraordinary. If he lived through these ten months, he would stop at nothing until he knew all about the science that came with this particular game. 

"We should head back then," Jean said, "We didn't get too turned around when the herd hit, I don't think we're that lost. In fact, I'm positive I know the way back."

"That's comforting," Eran said sarcastically as he rubbed his forehead for reasons other than a headache creeping up behind his eyes.

"You got something to say to me,  enfoncer la bite?" Jean grabbed the front of Eran's shirt as he angrily growled in his face, his French was just as strong as Levi's but somehow much more annoying to listen to.

"Guys?" Marco asked tentatively, "Maybe we shouldn't start fighting so close to where we just saw a Tyrannosaurus Rex?"

"I'm with freckles," a short bald kid with golden eyes said.

Jean let go of Eran's shirt, staring into the other's eyes as they fought for dominance. They were both unsure why they had such a strong reaction to the other, or why they felt such a burning hatred as they looked into each other's eyes, but the passionate loathing was there whether they knew the reason for it or not. Neither of them would win the glare off, however, as Mikasa grabbed Eran's arm and dragged him into the woods where they all followed. 

They needed to make it back to the beach, regroup, and come up with a plan of how to tackle the jungle now that they knew what was in it.

...

"Aloise, you fuck, get down from there!" Ciel whisper/shouted to the boy that randomly started climbing a tall skinny tree as Light's group continued to make their way back to the beach. This kid could climb anything at any time.

"But, Ciel, look! Aren't those coconuts?" 

Looking past the shapely and nearly exposed butt, royal blue and pale purple eyes widened as Ciel looked up and noticed the round brown balls at the top of the tree Aloise was currently climbing up.

They needed those. It was both water and fruit.

He allowed Aloise to keep climbing, muttering to the blond boy to be careful, before speaking just loud enough for the group of people still walking away could hear.

The group started whispering to themselves as they watch the blond climb up the tree to the fruit that could mean the difference between sanity and madness, catching the attention of the two lovers at the front.

Light walked over to the boy with mismatched eyes and odd looking hair and looked up nervously at the boy that was now dangerously high up on the tree. Despite the blonds weak and almost girlish appearance, he looked to know what he was doing as he climbed up the intimidatingly tall and branchless tree.

"You sure your friend won't fall? She's pretty high up." Light asked.

Ciel's thin eyebrow crinkled, " _He_  is not my friend, and I don't know, I just met him on the boat."

Light's russet eyes widened, horrified that he misgendered the blond, "I'm sorry, he looks so... never mind. You seem to care about him, though, are you sure you aren't friends?"

"Heads up!" Aloise said as he finally reached the fruit and started dropping them down to the ground, everyone smartly waited for the boy to finish dropping them before they even bothered to try to claim any of the coconuts littering the ground like gold.

"I'm positive. I don't have any friends." Though he watched carefully as Aloise jumped from one tree to another to start dropping the ones on the new tree, knowing that the number of coconuts he had already dropped was not nearly enough for the few survivors in this one group, let alone Mark's group. Despite Aloise's incapable appearance, he seemed to be smart about keeping his footing, and where he put his hands. He was also apparently stronger than he looked to have been able to climb all the way up there and kept from falling to his death. More coconuts started to fall as the group kept a careful distance from the danger zone.

But then there was a strange noise, an ugly noise, a noise that forced shivers to cover Ciel's body as he looked around for the source.

Oh shit.

Oh, fucking _shit_.

When Ciel's eyes landed on the pterodactyl that seemed to be way too close for comfort sitting on a tree branch not too far away, looking up at Aloise like the boy was a piece of meat, the younger boy's face paled. 

The prehistoric bird opened its long beak and let out an ear-piercing squeak as it spread its wings and flew into the air at a painfully fast assent towards the unsuspecting blond in the tree.

"Aloise, look out!" Ciel didn't know if it was him yelling or someone else, the only thing he could register was the way Aloise screamed and dodged the bird that tried to yank him out of the tree with its long claws. Immediately starting to climb down much faster than he climbed up, Aloise dodged another attempt from the bird to grab him, but after the third try, the overgrown flying lizard managed to dig its claw into the back of the blond's shirt, catching it and nearly pulling the boy off the tree.

Ciel didn't notice that almost everyone on the ground ducked and went for cover behind a tree at the sight of the flying predator, and Ciel ignored the hands that tried to drag him away. "Aloise, you fucking idiot, jump!"

Without even bothering to hesitate or think about how high up he must be, Aloise did as he was told, figuring that dying on gravitational impact was better than being dragged off to get eaten alive. 

He screamed in pure unadulterated fear as he let go of the tree and fell, ripping away from the birds hold on his shirt with a loud tear from the cloth. There was no going back from his decision to listen to Ciel, there was nothing to slow his decent, nothing to stop him from falling. His life flashed before his pale blue eyes before he shut them, not wanting to watch as the top of the trees got farther and farther away and the ground got closer. Instead, he waited for the painful impact that would most certainly kill him, his chest locking up and his body tensing with unimaginable fear.

When two pairs of arms grabbed around him and he came to a sudden, cushioned stop, he sobbed in relief, unsure when he started crying. However, it wasn't until after being dragged away somewhere and being pressed to the ground with someone hovering over him did he open his eyes.

Ciel was the first thing he saw, hovering over him protectively with a hand on either side of his blond head, looking more beautiful than he remembered. His mismatched eyes were looking out the convenient tree cavity that they took cover in as Light stood there with his knife unsheathed and held at the ready to slash at anything that tried to enter.

A pair of clawed feet landed on the ground a few feet away, but the animal seemed unaware of their whereabouts for the moment. The other game players must have also been hiding well as the dino seemed to be unsure if it's dinner was even in the area anymore.

Aloise saw it too, and Ciel had to cover the blond's mouth when a quiet whimper dared to escape his trembling lips. When a drone circled around them, Ciel wanted nothing more than to smash the machine against a rock, but he wouldn't dare risk the pterodactyl hearing him let out his frustration on the floating camera piece.

It was the longest two minutes of any of their lives, but eventually, they could hear the fluttering of wings and the feet disappeared from view. They waited there a little longer, quieter than death before the game players approached their hiding place.

"You guys can come out, it's gone." an unrecognizable voice said.

Relief filled their bodies and Ciel ducked his head down, resting it on Aloise's chest for only a second before he lifted himself off the blond. Light sheathed his bowie knife with an alleviated sigh before walking out and grabbing the outreached hand held out to him by L.

"You okay?" the raven asked, already knowing the answer but feeling compelled to ask the standard question anyway.

Light just nodded, the stress from what just happened was evident in his facial expression. "Let's just pick up the coconuts and get back to the beach. It's obvious there are too many dangers to stay in one place too long." 

He looked back at Ciel and Aloise. The blond was crying in the blue-haired boy's shoulder and clutching his slim shoulders as if his life depended on it. Ciel looked as though the feel of tears and physical contact bothered him, but he made no move to shove the slightly older boy off. Which was good of him, Light could only imagine how scary it was to fall from that high up. The kid with mismatched eyes made a good call telling Aloise to jump, though, the other would have died any other way.

They each were able to grab two coconuts, and though the amount didn't seem to be enough for what was left of the game players, they could only hope that all hell wouldn't break loose if they went back and the other group hadn't found food.

 


	10. Chicken

L adjusted his sunglasses as he used his knife to sharpen a strong slender branch. It was about two feet in length and half an inch in diameter. Originally it was much thicker but after half an hour of slicing away the outer layers of excess wood, he had a good and strong stick smooth enough to be attached to a sharpened rock and made into an arrow. 

After Ciel had claimed he was an expert at archery, L suggested they make a bow and arrow for him. The process of constructing the weapon correctly was normally a long and tedious process for just one person, but with Light braiding the rope and the young 14-year-old boy carving small rocks into sharp points with his pocket knife, the process wouldn't take as long.

Aloise was currently working to open up the coconuts with the screwdriver he had brought on the boat, the other people who had survived their journey into the jungle waiting surprisingly patiently for their own coconut. He made sure to only drill a hole into the coconut, his forehead dripping with sweat from the almost constant muscle strain, as he told everyone he handed a freshly opened fruit to make sure they drink the water before smashing it open with a rock to get to the fruit inside.

They all knew that raw coconut didn't taste as good, and most of them actually hated the taste of the fruit, but in the face of survival of the fittest, nobody complained. It was nourishment in both the form of water and food and that's all that mattered to them.

More than one person in the group had brought some form of alcohol or disinfectant, and when everyone first made it back to the beach, they all had a mutual agreement that they would protect the penicillin with their lives; because they all agree they might actually depend on the pills.

Some people in the group had taken the time to go into the tree line and brought back some firewood, throwing it into a pile for later use. Unfortunately, they did fail in their original task to get wood to build some shelter, but they would have to figure something out after the other game players got back and they were better prepared to enter the jungle. Going in there in large groups was no longer a good idea, they would have to travel in smaller packs of maybe three to five people. Perhaps maybe have three or four groups to split up and retrieve supplies. It would take a little longer before they would have enough food and wood to build a sustainable camp. 

L didn't think staying on the beach was very safe though. It was probably wiser to make camp deeper in the jungle where there were more herbivores and less giant un-out runnable carnivores. It was probably their safest bet, though it did have its pros and cons.

Light had already found a stick long enough and suitable to be used for the crossbow. It was flexible, didn't break when he bent it and snapped back when he released, so when he was finished braiding a rope he tied it to each end of the stick. After he was sure that it was properly, and securely tied, he pulled the rope back and practiced releasing it, making a satisfied huff when the stick didn't break and snapped back into place.

Ciel gave him an appreciative thanks when he was handed his newly constructed weapon. He had a total of three arrows at the moment, but that wasn't nearly enough so he kept working. He wouldn't feel satisfied until he had at least 10 arrows by the time the other group got back and they planned out what to do.

It was at that moment that a group of people exited out of the woods, out of breath and looking like they just busted their parents having sex on the kitchen counter. Their faces were flushed from both the run and from the blistering heat as a few of the gamers offered their opened coconuts to them.

They were all concerned when they noticed that there was only 11 of them, and before the gamers could even catch their breaths, they were bombarded with questions.

"Where are the others?"

"Did you see any dinosaurs?"

"Did you find food?"

"Why is there blood on your arm, are you hurt?"

"Please, tell me the hottie is still alive."

"How many people died?"

Finally, the boy with ocean green eyes snapped, his claustrophobia not liking how people were crowding and yelling in his face. He handed the coconut to the kind person who offered it to him and pushed through the cluster of people to escape the uncomfortable closeness their crowding brought.

"A good few of us got trampled by a herd of herbivores before we got separated," Jean said, his French accent could be heard over the insistent questions as everyone shut up to listen as Mikasa and Armin escaped to help Eran calm down. "The rest are either lost, eaten, or on their way back."

A rustling of the bushes behind them was their only warning before Mark and another group of ten people made their way into sight.

"Son of a bitch," The blond jock heaved angrily at the ground, "Who the hell is the idiot that decided Jurassic Park should be more than a movie?!"

"You know the government will do anything for entertainment," a girl with brown hair and eyes said as she fought to catch her breath.

L and Light got up, handing Ciel his materials before walking over to the cluster of people. Birds were chirping loud enough to be heard over the rambling of the gamers chattering and filling each other in on what their group experienced. There was now about 50 people littering the beach now, and as the two lovers approached slowly, more people started exiting the tree line to join the commotion.

"Guys!" Light called above the loud voices, dozens of heads turned in his direction, wondering what was so important that the nerd interrupted their conversations. "Yelling at each other in the middle of a big open space with possible carnivores close by isn't a good idea."

All their eyes widened at the memory of giant hungry fossils with mouths full of razor-sharp teeth, and winged lizards with sharp senses of hearing and smell. They all shut their mouths at the memory, looking around in sudden anxiety for anything that might have heard their loud voices.

Aloise slowly walked up behind Ciel until he stopped just close enough that he could feel the heat radiating from the 14-year-old's short-sleeved red v-neck. He beat the younger in hight by a couple small inches. When Ciel noticed the elders sudden proximity, he rolled his mismatched eyes and wondered if the boy was going to be this clingy to whole ten months they were there.

"We should see what supplies we have," Light started explaining to the listening gamers what they should do next, "after we know what we have on us right now, we need to dress in leaves and dirt so we can be better camouflaged and harder for unwanted visitors to see. Then we all need to figure out who is going to back into the woods to find a place for us to build a shelter in the trees."

"Hold on!" Mark exclaimed, "You want to go _back_ into the woods, where hundreds of prehistoric lizards that are supposed to be dead, want to eat us?" He looked at Light like the brunette just told him that penguins could fly. "How can you be that stupid?"

"Actually," Ciel said emotionlessly in Light's defense, "the bigger hunters are more likely to be closer to the beach, like where we are now. Going deeper in the woods would mean that if we encounter an animal, it's either a herbivore or at least easier to outrun or kill than a T-rex would be." His logic seemed to be enough for most of the people, but they could see that they were still skeptical about the idea of going back into the woods.

"I mean," Aloise started tentatively, "I would rather take my chances going deeper into the woods where it is safer than staying on the beach where anything could see us."

Light nodded, "A small group of me and, maybe 5 other people, can cover ourselves in mud to mask our scent and dress in tree leaves to keep the pterodactyls from seeing us. We could look for a place deeper in the woods and then come back and lead another group to camp until we're all together again. We should still have plenty of daylight, so if we get this done then maybe it will be easier to find supplies to build shelter and find food."

Mark stomped forward towards Light, "Why the hell should we trust you? Your just a pretty boy who claims to be the top of his class. What do you know about leadership or survival?" He jabbed Light in the chest, not noticing the flare of anger that made the boy's shoulders tense and his jaw clench.

Light didn't like to be touched.

"Do you have a better idea genius?" the russet eyed boy said as he attempted to hold back his scorching anger, shoving the taller man's hand away with a rough swat. "Because if you do, please, enlighten me." He was not intimidated by the man's size no matter how much the blond would like it if he was.

Mark's eyebrow twitched, "Well we should split up as we did earlier, now that we know what's out there we probably won't be taken by surprise. We should attack the problem instead of causing more by going deeper into the woods. We need to stay on the beach where we won't get lost and definitely won't lose people needlessly by going in there on a suicide mission."

Light was almost speechless by the pure stupidity that the blond was spouting. However, his anger was momentarily distracted when he caught a drone out of the corner of his eye. He punched out at it, but it moved too fast to land a hit.

Growling in increasing irritation, he said, "You freaking idiot, if you stay on the beach you won't last a day. Finding camp deeper in the forest is our best chance of surviving. If we camouflage ourselves and stay quiet, stealthy, and alert, we can make it out of this beach and into a safer part of the island alive."

The kid with brown hair and ocean green eyes who had looked as though he was recovering from an anxiety attack just minutes ago suddenly walked up to them, "Light, screw the dumbass, I'll go with you." Eran was quickly followed by Mikasa and Armin.

"Eran, you're not going without me," Mikasa hissed.

"I don't even give a shit Mikasa-"

"The heck? You're actually going to listen to this nerd? You'll die in those woods." Mark said loudly, trying to stand as tall as possible and push out his chest to assert dominance over Light.

"Yes." Eran said, eyes flashing evilly, "I'm going to listen to the nerd because unlike your spoiled and entitled ass, he actually worked for his smarts. I bet my life he knows more about survival than you ever will."

The blond scoffed and turned to the rest of the group who was watching the interaction with torn consideration. "I'm staying on the beach, it will be safer here, anyone who wants to stay with me, can. Anyone who wants to go into the woods and die can go with Light. Bless your souls."

With that the boy walked off, turning his back and ignoring the drone that swirled around his head. After only 10 people ran over to join Mark, the group pro going into the woods walked over to the remaining gamers.

"Okay, first of all, what did all of you bring to the island?" Light asked the clutter of people just loud enough for them all to hear.

"Knife."

"Wine."

"Hydrogen peroxide."

People started listing off what they brought, digging their objects out of their clothes. Unrecognizable voices, that would have to soon become the voices of allies, speaking loud enough for the entire group to hear. Some of the items were completely and utterly useless and made the smarter people of the group facepalm. They had one thing to bring with them to the island and a select few decided to waist the advantage with stupid things like porn mags, cigarettes, or nail polish.

However, more than half of them brought things that are very useful. Like big tarps, instruments for hunting, tools to clean water, antibiotics, bandages...

"A huge can of bug spray."

"Flashlight."

"Battery operated radio, fresh battery's, should last a year."

"Gas bomb."

"A medical encyclopedia." The blue-eyed boy -Girl?- with shoulder length blonde hair was the final person to say what they had brought to the island, and though Light glanced at Eran in questioning for the kid not _also_ telling everyone what he had brought, he chose to leave the ocean eyed boy along for the moment. If the way he volunteered to go with him into the jungle on a mission to find the entire group better living conditions was anything to go by, he figured that Eran was decent enough to announce what he had if it was any help to them as a whole. It must not be, so he just shrugged. 

"Alright, I need at least three other people to go with me and Eran into the jungle to find a good place to move to from this very dangerous open space." Birds started flying overhead, though they were flying much too high up in the air to be identifiable. Light thought they looked like pigeons though.

Immediately Mikasa was raising her hand, not willing to allow her brother to go into the jungle by himself. L also included himself, though Light already knew he would do that.

Light nodded at the girl before looking at Ciel, "Ciel, how good are you with those?"

The boy's mismatched eyes glinted with mischief before in one fluid motion, he attached an arrow to his crossbow, aimed up at the sky, and shot it without hesitation. A bird fell to the ground a minute later, and Light's eyes widened. What he had thought was something like a pigeon was actually a Gastornis, a herbivore that was supposed to be flightless but was apparently not. The boy started questioning if all the facts he thought he knew about dinosaurs was actually accurate.

Ciel walked up to the dead bird and yanked out the arrow from its eye, looking at Light with a satisfied expression, "I never miss."

Light had never wanted to hug someone so much as he stared down at the dead bird in shock, calculations flashed through his head of how high it must have been flying to look like a pigeon in the sky. The way Light felt at the moment brought happiness back into the definition of gay as he looked right into Ciel's blue and purple eyes and asked, " _Please_ , come with us, Ciel." he even put his hands together as he nearly begged, needing the little dude in the group. Someone of his skill being there to help them find camp was too good of an idea to allow the boy to stay.

Ciel nodded, and the blond next to him looked at him in what looked like anxiety.

When Light and the rest of them made to go to the seawater to get themselves dirty and full of mud, Aloise stopped Ciel from following.

"Ciel, please don't leave me." His pale blue orbs were full of fear as they begged the darker haired boy to stay.

Ciel was forced to stop when he felt hands wrap around his left bicep, and he looked back at the pleading boy with a look of irritation. He kept his cool however, he wasn't one to let out his frustrations when things weren't serious or dangerous.

"Aloise," he started, quickly changing his dark tone when the blond flinched, "I'm not your babysitter. This isn't the place for wimps. If you want to live, you're going to stop acting like a child."

Aloise let go of Ciel as if he had been burned, and the angry pain in his chest may as well have been fire. Livid tears filled his eyes, but he couldn't figure out if Ciel's comment made him angry at himself or at the younger boy in front of him.

He _was_ a wimp though, a weak little wimp who has been spoiled by money and freedom all his life. Claude had never taught him things like archery or anything that Ciel seemed to know, like how to take care of himself. He didn't know the first thing about survival, let alone what to do on this particular island. In the span of the, _maybe_ 10 hours, that he had known Ciel, he had become completely dependant on him for the answer of what it takes to live.

The boy with mismatched eyes could see the internal battle going on in Aloise's head just from the look he was receiving from his rain blue eyes, and he sighed, rubbing his face.

"Listen to me, Aloise." His tone was much softer than before, and it seemed to be enough to release the tension in the blonde's shoulders. "I need to go with them, but I promise I'll come back for you once we find a better camp. I won't leave you alone for long, okay?"

Ciel's eyes looked so sincere, and Aloise found himself trusting him with his life for a second time without even really knowing him for very long, or even much about him.

"As soon as we find a safer place, I will come back for you." Ciel said, taking the lost look in Aloise's eyes as insecurity, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." He said immediately. He didn't know if it was how intelligent Ciel was or something else, but he trusted him to know better about what is best to do in the circumstances they were in.

Ciel nodded, "Good, then I'm going to go get ready now." As he turned he said, "Don't stop me again." Then the boy was taking off his shirt, throwing it somewhere in the sand with the rest of the people's in their little group, and joining them in getting themselves wet.

The day was hot, so the water was refreshing to their heated skin, but they each knew they were about to be very uncomfortable when they got out to cover themselves in dry dirt. Mikasa was luckily in a sports bra, though she was sure everyone joining her in the water would have acted like adults anyway. She wished she could say the same thing about some of the other surviving game players.

The group of ten people who planned on staying on the beach had called dibs on the bird Ciel shot, not that anyone cared since they were taking the person who shot it with them into the new camp. Light shook his head, they were smart enough to pick their battles and keep from causing problems, but they weren't smart enough to bring something other than porn mags.

They just better not throw a fit when he confiscates them for the insolation the paper will bring.

Soon they were all covered in mud and sand, not bothering to put their shirts back on and instead, shoving them somewhere in their pants, hoping they would stay somewhat clean so they have something dry later. It was still somewhere in the late morning, so they should still have plenty of daylight to build shelter, as long as they made good time.

After tying giant leaves to their bodies, they were picking up their weapons and making their way into the trees, Ciel sacrificing his shirt to hold his arrows behind his back.

The woods were not quiet, which was a good sign for their little group of five. Noise meant there wasn't a predator close by, but they still stayed quiet despite the slight security the fact brought. They traveled quickly and acted as a team, protecting each other and watching each other's back. Ciel was marking the trees with his pocket knife as they went so they wouldn't get lost when they went back and forth to transfer the other gamers.

Light was visibly wincing at the number of poisonous plants, every time he turned his head and saw another species, it was like a sucker-punch to his gut. Some of the plants were modern, others were also supposed to be extinct, but apparently were not anymore, thank's Mr. Governor, sir. 

Other than the multiple vegetation disasters waiting to happen, and the dozens of dinosaurs that are waiting to find their next meal, the jungle was very visually appealing. If they were not forced to be there and weren't actively fighting for survival, Light would actually love to visit a place like this. The colors were really nice, and the scenery was pleasing to look at. To be able to see things he would never have been able to see otherwise, like the beautiful prehistoric flowers or the occasional not-fossil herbivores they encountered, was phenomenal. It was a rare opportunity that made Light almost _slightly_ forgive the government for forcing them there.

Almost.

Slightly.

It was _very_ beautiful here.

For some reason, Light had a nagging suspicion that his appreciation for the aesthetic around him would not the 10 months that he would be here.

If he lasted that long anyway.

They had been walking for maybe 15 or 20 minutes when suddenly Ciel stopped, and L did next, both in front of him, forcing the russet-colored hair boy and the two behind him to stop as well.

He knew that L could hear him questioning, but before the raven had to tell him what was going on, the realization hit him.

"You'all hear that?" Ciel whispered just loud enough for all of them to hear.

Eran and Mikasa paused, focusing their attention on what they could hear around them. There was nothing, and Eran stood there confused, wondering what they could hear that he didn't.

"It's completely silent." L said as quiet as Ciel, knowing Eran was having trouble, "Bad news."

The group stayed silent, unsure if they should stay where they were or if they should get out of there as fast as possible. It would be so much easier if they knew what was nearby, but their human eyes were very limited compared to every other animal around them.

Ciel was looking around, trying to use his extraordinary vision to try and see where the problem was, but he couldn't see anything at first.

That is until he looked around the tree they were about to pass that was currently hiding them from the view of the Troodon sniffing the air a few feet away. When he saw the bird looking dino, he had to stifle his gasp of horror as he pressed his back against the tree trunk. He held a hand over his own mouth to keep from making unexpected noises and motioned to the others that there was something very dangerous on the other side of the tree.

Immediately he was pulling out an arrow and preparing to shoot in necessary, but as the heavy patter of feet got closer, his shaking put his vibrator to shame. His shoulders shook, his chest felt tight, and it felt as though his fingertips were tingling. Whether it was because of the heat, or because of the adrenaline preparing him to shoot for his life, he wasn't sure. All he knew, was that they needed to get away from that animal, and fast.

Troodons were smarter than most dinosaurs, but Ciel knew that even as smart as it was, it still had the brain capacity of a chicken... A very tall, clawed, _man-eating_ chicken with teeth like serrated knives. They could get out of this unharmed if they were quiet and smart.

 _It's a Troodon._ L telepathically communicated into his lover's head from his spot against the tree between him and Ciel, looking down at the ground with his hands clenching into fists.

Light heard the words clearly in his head and he visibly paled at L's explanation, unsheathing his knife and hoping to whatever higher power was out there that the dino didn't hear, see, or smell them. He patted Ciel's shoulder as he started slowly backing up, carefully placing his feet down slowly to keep from making noise.

The group started to slowly retreat farther and farther away from the carnivore that would _surely_ have no trouble killing them all if they were found by it. They stayed as quiet as a dead body when it was 6 feet under and rotting faster than milk. The group of five hardly breathing as they kept their ears open and their eyes trained on the edge of the tree that protected them from the Troodon's view, ready to fight their way out of there it the dino turned the corner and saw them.

It didn't look like they would need to though, because the footsteps of the dino were steadily getting quieter as the carnivore went in the other direction from where they were retreating. They would be fine, the Troodon wasn't about to find them and they could backtrack a bit and go in another direction. 

It was okay, they were still okay, things would still end up fine if they were quiet and stealthy.

That's when a twig snapped from under Eran's foot.


	11. Traffic

The twig that snapped under Eran's foot was the loudest noise that any of them had ever heard in their lives as four pairs of terrified eyes looked back at the brunette in complete horror. Eran's own eyes widened as the sound registered to his ears, and the sound was almost immediately followed by one of the gamers, Eran wasn't sure which one, insistently saying "Run."

It was that three letter word that triggered them from their shock as they all started running, booking it back in the direction they came. The sound of the Troodon hissing as it realized they were there hit a nerve in their psyche and they were all suddenly very afraid. They knew they wouldn't be able to outrun the agility of the dino that was currently getting closer and closer to them, and after running for about ten feet, they realized that they would soon be caught if they kept on the way they were. So the group split up and everyone went in a different direction, but the dino chose to chase after Eran and Mikasa.

Neither of the siblings needed to look back to know that the dino was uncomfortably close behind him.

Ciel stopped and turned around, preparing to shoot an arrow, but he stopped short when something else caught his attention.

His face paled.

Light and L, who stood about ten feet from each other by the bases of random trees, watched as the Troodon approached Eran and Mikasa. The two siblings had hit a dead end and fell to the ground, clutching around each other as they stared right at the carnivore preparing to lunge at them.

Standing just a couple feet away from the two as they stared at its baring teen and armed claws, the dinosaur hissed at them, fully aware they had nowhere to run anymore. When it jumped towards them, Eran and Mikasa shut their eyes, unsure which one of them it would tear apart first, but not wanting to see anything after that point.

Only there was no pain, and the only sound that came was a scream made by neither one of them. Though they were positive neither of them are being torn apart at that moment, so they opened their eyes to see what the dino was doing.

Only to be greeted by a T-rex swallowing the Troodon directly in front of them.

It's huge neck muscles flexed as it swallowed the still screaming raptor with a low growl of appreciation for the meal humming from its massive jaw. Eran and Mikasa must have been so enraptured by the Troodon's attack that they missed when the bigger dinosaur approached. It was scary that a carnivore of that size had snuck up on them.

Never the less, it didn't seem to know that they were there because it finished it's meal and made no move to attack the very still and very  _silent_  gamers.

The two siblings didn't dare move from their spots against the base of a tree trunk, still clutching onto each other as they stared right at the T-rex's teeth or eyes. The dirt that covered their bodies should be enough to mask their scent, but they knew from either Jurassic Park movies or textbooks that the T-rex relied on motion sensors in the eyes to see. Eran could hear Dr. Grant's voice in his head telling him not to move a muscle, so he held as still as possible, barely breathing and unable to blink away from the Dino's massive teeth.

Light's hand was pressing into something sharp, but if he didn't keep his hand there, he would lose his balance. He had been too caught up in getting away from the Troodon and watching it chase after the two siblings, that he had lost track of his balance. Now his center of gravity was pressing uncomfortably against the tree and his feet were awkwardly placed on the ground below him. Almost all his weight was being balanced on his right hand, and he didn't know what the sharp thing was, but he hoped that whatever it was wouldn't draw blood, the rex would surely smell it and know that he was there.

Suddenly, and completely out of his control, his foot slipped slightly against the ground before, by some freak miracle, he was able to ground himself and keep from falling. But not before his heart fell out of his chest and the dino's head turned in his direction. It had been such a tiny noise, a barely-there sound of his feet slipping against the ground, but it was enough to draw the carnivores attention.

Light stared down at the giant feet that took a slow step closer to him. The dino seemed unsure if he was there because of the lack of motion, but it sure was paying close attention now.

_Do not move a muscle, Light._ L offered his wise words of wisdom into his head.

He wanted to say something like "no shit," but even as obvious as L's command was, Light gave no sarcastic response, he was too scared to as the T-rex bent its head down and sniffed Light. Its nostrils were bigger than his face and its breath was worse than anything he had ever had the displeasure of smelling before- and he lived with his father.

Light's eyes stayed locked on the enormous feet in front of him, trying not to think about how large and sharp the teeth that were literally in his face were.

The russet teen didn't move a muscle, only clutching the trunk behind him harder, his grip breaking the skin on his hand slightly. He could not afford to slip again.

A drone quietly circled around him and the dino, and Light wanted to murder the machine until it was nothing but a pile of shattered glass, metal, and screws. The government was definitely loving this and probably on the edges of their seats, stuffing their faces with greasy chicken and cookies while waiting in anticipation for the T-rex to eat him. His mother was probably having a heart attack right now, and the government was probably only thinking about how this scene would bump their ratings.

Ciel knew that his arrow wouldn't puncture the dino's tough skin deep enough to kill it, and shooting the weapon at it would prove to be suicidal, but he had to do something. Everyone else was in the dino's line of sight, and if they moved to do anything, the T-rex would see them. He looked down around him and picked up the rock by his foot.

He almost grunted with the effort of picking it up, it was just big enough to be surprisingly heavy, but not heavy enough that he had trouble throwing it somewhere to his left. It hit the ground 15 feet away and rolled against the bushes and tall grass, making plenty of noise to distract the dino from Light to pursuit the possibility of another smaller dino trying to get away.

The T-rex lifted his head and glanced in Ciel's direction, and luckily the boy was smart enough to duck behind a tree out of the dino's line of sight because immediately the overgrown lizard was stalking its way in the direction the rock fell. The boy with mismatched eyes had been conscious of the direction he threw the rock, smartly throwing it in a direction both away from the beach and away from the direction that they were going.

They wouldn't see the dino again for the time being.

When the carnivore disappeared from view, Light let himself fall carelessly with an agitated hiss, clutching onto his newly cut hand and feeling a mix of pain and relief as his back hit the ground.

L gathered him up off the ground and helped the traumatized boy up stand.

When the younger was on his feet, he swallowed the knot in his throat and pulled himself together, looking over at the siblings who hadn't moved from their spot holding onto each other as L inspected the wound on his palm.

He panted as he glanced at his lover and then to his own hand, it was bloody but it wasn't bad. He would have to clean it soon though, with prehistoric dinosaurs came prehistoric bacteria they knew nothing about.

"We need to go," Ciel said glancing between the two couples.

Light nodded as Eran and Mikasa seemed to snap out of their shock and got up. The whole group got over their shock and continued on in the direction they had been heading before the horrifying event took place, but it wasn't until an hour and another close call later did they find a series of multiple thick oak trees.

It was by a shallow river and was too thick for any big dinosaurs to get to. Some people would have to share the trees for shelter, but they were sure they wouldn't be that territorial.

They would just have to make it work.

Ciel and Mikasa volunteered to go back to bring more people to the camp, leaving Eran, Light, and L there to start working on what needed to be done.

...

Aloise sat in the sand, pushing the wet rocks into small piles and molding them into a castle. His legs were getting dirty but he didn't care.

People around him watched as he built castles like a child, but Aloise wasn't doing it for fun. He was fidgeting because his mind was overactive with "What if's".

What if the people who left to find shelter were dead now? What if Ciel was never coming back? What if Mark was right and they should stay on the beach? What if Ciel is actually female? What if Light isn't as good a leader as he seemed to be?

He attempted to keep his mind at ease by focusing on the shape of his castle, if he had anything going for him in terms of expertise, it was arts and crafts. He knew that it was all he was good for, yet it felt so unimportant, so unneeded. He did, however, make something for Ciel. After noticing that his friend had a good strong weapon but nothing to safely carry his arrows in that was easily accessible, he had immediately gotten to work, wanting it to be finished before the boy came back.

Should he just stay on the beach? It did seem to be logical if they were trying to avoid getting lost in the jungle. The idea of going back in there was so frightening, that Aloise was willing to believe Mark if it meant he didn't have to risk getting eaten by any big dinosaurs on the way through the jungle to whatever camp Ciel thought they could find.

It had already been a couple of hours since Ciel left with the others, and the longer he was gone, the more unsure of the plan Aloise was.

He had created a big castle with articulate detailed design by the time Ciel and the Japanese girl came back. Immediately when he saw the two alone, he worried that the other three had gotten eaten, but when he acknowledged the calm looks the two of them had, he sighed in relief.

Aloise got up and ran up to hug his friend, choosing to ignore the shocked noise that the boy made from being grabbed so suddenly. "Oh, Ciel, I was getting so worried something happened to you!"

"Aloise, you're choking me a bit." he attempted to keep his cool. Though he didn't particularly like to be grabbed this way, he didn't feel as uncomfortable as he thought he would.

As Mikasa gathered a few other people to go back with them, Ciel didn't really have an option to help as Aloise kept his attention. "Ciel look, I made this for you!" Aloise took out the instrument that he had made earlier, his insides fluttering at the look on Ciel's face when his mismatched eyes landed on it.

The blueish grey haired boy quickly grabbed the arrow holder from the blond's hands, completely shocked and surprised to see that it was a well crafted and sturdy case that was perfect for strapping around his shoulders for easy access to his arrows. It was made completely out of leaves and sticks with a flat rock at the bottom, the cylinder was lightweight and had no holes or imperfections, and Ciel didn't know how he could be more grateful.

"Wow, Aloise." the blond had never felt so happy in his life, and he truly meant that, "I guess you aren't useless." Ciel said as he removed his soiled shirt from his shoulders and transferred his arrows into the holder, "You made this all by yourself? How did you learn that?"

Aloise blushed as he rubbed the back of his ankle with his left foot and shrugged. "Well, I've always had a lot of time on my hands back home, so I have a few hobbies and I learned a few things about crafting." He had never gotten this much praise, and the appreciative look in Ciel's eyes made his heart soar.

"Thank you," Ciel said as he put the strap around his shoulders, adoring how comfortable it was despite what it was made out of.

Aloise smiled.

"You're coming back with Mikasa and I. We found a good camp that is right by a stream with a bunch of really thick trees. It'll be safe."

Aloise lost his smile as he remembered just how terrified he was of going into the jungle. He wanted nothing more than to stay out of it at all costs. Staying out of the jungle meant he didn't have to run into things that would eat him.

"Ciel, I think we should stay on the beach."

Mismatched eyes narrowed in confusion, "Why?" He asked, "It isn't safe on the beach Aloise, I thought you understood that."

"I'm scared, Ciel. So many things can happen to us in those woods. We could get lost, we could get eaten... at least on the beach we know where each other are, and with your skill, we would be safe from anything that might attack us-."

"Aloise," Ciel interrupted, "It is your choice, but you really need to get a grip and trust me."

The blond shut up from his rambling immediately and stared at Ciel's cool and unbothered expression. What would happen if he didn't go with him into the woods? Would he never see Ciel again? Would he die out there in that jungle?

He couldn't do it. The thought of going into the jungle was a horrifying idea.

"Please stay on the beach with me, Ciel." The blond almost sobbed out, begging with his big light blue eyes.

Ciel rubbed his face with his right hand, trying and failing to ignore the anxiety that was creeping up in his chest. He was unsure why this upset him to the point that he actually felt very sad, but he wasn't sure if he could handle it if Aloise stayed.

"I'm sorry, but if I stay on this beach, I am going to die. I am not going to let that happen, so if you want to stay on the beach, then I'm afraid you will be here without me."

Aloise blinked in sadness. Was this really where they parted? He knew that he had only known Ciel for less than a day, but he felt like they were already so close. He was now  _very_  scared. So far, Ciel was the only one around who seemed to give a shit about him. Aloise had trusted him so much, so much so that he jumped when Ciel said to jump. It was crazy to think about how quickly he and Ciel would separate.

Ciel passed him up, stopping to put a hand on his shoulder in farewell before walking away and leaving the blond standing there.

The reality of what just happened hit Aloise when he felt the youngers hand on his shoulder. Like, Ciel just walked away from him with a resounding finality and there was no indication if they would talk or see each other again.

The blond had never felt more alone since The Game started.

...

"L, can you give me a hand here?" Light called out when he realized that his leg was caught and 1 of 2 things could happen. Either he let go of the wood that he was holding in place and allowed it to fall while wrecking his progress on his shelter, or he could lose balance and fall out of the tree any second and the results will be the same, only with possible injuries.

Just when he thought he was going to have to choose to drop the wood, L grabbed it and Light was able to let go without dropping it the 10 feet he would have to carry it up again.

Light quickly adjusted his ankle so it wasn't stuck between two branches and regained his balance on the tree.

"Light, you seem to have a bad reputation with trees," his lover said as he held the wood in place for Light to tie. "Should I be worried about you falling out of the shelter at night?"

"Shut up," the russet eyed boy said, much to L's amusement.

Eran was gathering supplies to start working on his own shelter, choosing a tree not far from L and Light's. The base of the shelter would be supported pretty high up, but that only made Eran feel safer.

It had been a couple of hours since Mikasa and Ciel had started bringing people back to the camp they found, and already there were another 6 people working on their shelters. Including Armin, the guy that saved both their lives, Jean, Marco, Sasha, Connie, and Thomas. Armin and Levi were helping Eran, and since the trio of friends had decided that they were equally grateful for Levi's help earlier in the day, they had offered to allow the French guy to bunk with them.

Levi had agreed, as he didn't think anyone else was going to offer, nobody particularly liked his resting bitch face. Not that he cared.

Jean and Marco seemed to plan on bunking together as they were both working on a slightly smaller tree for their shelter, and the other three were helping each other build so they must have agreed to bunk together as well.

Light and L mutually agreed that they would only include someone in their shelter if strictly necessary. Though the two of them were horny teenagers in a sexual relationship together and valued their privacy, the lives of others did come first.

But they would do whatever they could to keep their shelter between them. Definitely.

Light stopped building for a moment when L's staring finally registered, and he turned to look at the older teen questioningly. "Is there a reason you've been staring at me with that weird rape face you give when you're in deep thought?"

L huffed a small laugh before stepping over to his lover to plant a deep kiss on his lips, grabbing the back of his head in a firm but gentle grip as Light recovered from the shock of such a sudden act of affection. After a couple of seconds of Light attempting to catch up with what was happening, he too deepened the kiss and closed his eyes, reaching to clutch at L's free hand.

When L pulled away, Light was a little sad he couldn't see the man's eyes, "What was that for?"

L smirked but didn't answer, instead, going back to building the shelter. They were almost done and would soon be able to help with everyone else's shelter.

Light shook off the random moment, but it was nearly impossible to hide his blush as he smiled and went back to work. "Love you too, L."

...


End file.
